Tricky Propositions
by Spikesslayer8
Summary: Set beginning of season 5 slightly AU, No Glory or Dawn. When Buffy is told about a prophecy and a major apocalypse she is face with a imposable decision and the task of propositioning an unlikely alli. Will Buffy be able to do what must be done to save t
1. Chapter 1

_**Tricky propositions.**_

Chapter one.

Prophecy 

When Buffy's mobile phone started ringing, she almost picked it up and threw it across the room.

She didn't want to get up, let alone move from Riley's warm embrace.

Groaning, she rolled over and picked up the phone, noticing the caller ID was the Magic Box. As she pressed the 'accept' button on her phone, she could hear Giles before she even put the phone to her ear. He sounded quite flustered indeed. He kept insisting that she needed to come to the shop right away. She caught bits about a major apocalypse, the Watchers Council and some prophecy during Giles' long winded ramblings, barely giving her a chance to reply. But, from previous experience, those three things never equaled to fun times.

Groggily, she promised she would be there soon and hung up. Riley peered at her with concern. She briefly explained that Giles needed her at the shop and that it was urgent. Promising to catch up later, Riley rolled back into the doona on the bed. By the time Buffy had pulled on her clothes, she could hear Riley snoring again. Shaking her head, she slipped out the door soundlessly and out into the cool morning air. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon.

Silently cursing Giles again, she set off in a light jog.

Buffy managed to get to the shop in record time and she would've given herself a pat on the back if she didn't walk in and see the serious look on Giles' face. He looked tense. Glancing towards the counter, she noticed that Anya wasn't in her usual spot in front of the cash register, counting money. Oh, this was big.

By the time Willow had arrived, Giles had given Buffy the rundown of things. The Watchers Council had called Giles late last night about news of a prophecy concerning Buffy. It mentioned that she would be involved in a major apocalypse. The problem was that even with their best translators, they were unable to translate a part of the ancient text. The council was sending them the scroll in hopes that Giles would be able to translate it. It was due to arrive this morning by special courier.

The scroll arrived a short time later and Willow and Giles spent some time trying translating its text. All morning in fact. Buffy grew increasingly bored and impatient as each hour passed by with little result. She had already been out to the training room and done everything she could possibly think of before giving up and coming back in to check on Willow and Giles' progress. She had even walked around the shop, straightening anything that was out of place. But now she had officially run out of things to do. So, she sat down at the table and tapped her fingers on the dark wood impatiently.

"So, do we know anything?"

"Oh you know the usual. An upcoming darkness will destroy the world without…seed de la mort. Hmm…" Willow replied, scowling at the book in front of her. Buffy looked over at Giles who was staring at the scroll intently.

"Seed de la mort? What's that?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Ah dear Buffy, that is the question," Willow answered, smiling, trying to do her best British impression. Buffy gave a little giggle and Giles looked up from the scroll, a look of total distaste.

"Ah Buffy, perhaps you could make use of yourself and make us a pot of tea?" Giles asked hopefully before taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Sure," she replied walking out the back preparing the tea quickly. She had made it that many times she swore she could make it in her sleep. She had become accustomed to the acquired English Breakfast taste and actually enjoyed an odd cup of it with her watcher. Carefully placing the pot and three cups on the tray she carried it out and placed it on the table. Then, with practiced ease, she poured the right amount of tea in each cup before adding the sugar and milk, just how she knew they all liked it. She handed Willow and Giles their cups before settling back down in her chair with her own cup. Subconsciously, she blew the top of the cup, as if to cool the tea before she sipped it, being careful not to burn her mouth.

She watched as Giles took his cup and began to take a sip, only to freeze, his face covered in pure shock at the text before him. In fact, his whole body stiffened.

"Giles, are you okay?" Buffy asked concerned. Willow too, looked up at the watcher.

"Um, well. I do believe I just figured out last part of this text," he placed his cup with care onto the table before wiping his brow with the front of his hand.

"Great, so what big bad am I facing this time?"

"Well," Giles began shakily. "It doesn't actually say what it is, just what you must do to defeat it."

"An apocalypse with an instruction manual, now that's new. What's it say?" Buffy asked, smirking.

"Well um… it says that your strength alone isn't enough to defend the world," Giles removed his glasses, rubbed them clean with a handkerchief that he retrieved from his pocket before putting the glasses back onto his nose. "That the power you need, must be far greater or everything that we know will cease to exist. Essentially end the entire world."

"Yeah, I got that. But where do I get this power boost?"

"Seed de la mort," Giles replied simply, as if Buffy already knew the answer.

"Huh?"

"It means seed of the dead."

"Seed of the dead? What the hell is that meant to mean?" Buffy furrowed her brow, her gaze still locked on Giles.

"Oh. My. God," Willow whispered softly, the realization hitting her about what the prophecy really meant.

"Oh my God?" Buffy looked at her friend, trying to understand what she meant. "What do you mean by oh my God?" Buffy could feel the panic starting to rise in her. A Willow 'oh my God' in that tone of voice was never promising. It usually meant something bad. Real bad.

"Let's not worry about that shall we?" Giles gave Willow a desperate look. "I'm sure there are other options."

"Options? What options? And you're avoiding my question. Why are you avoiding the question? You never avoid." Buffy looked between her best friend and her watcher.

"What does it mean?" she demanded.

"Buffy please," Giles tried to desperately deflect Buffy.

"No Giles, I want to know. Spill," Giles sighed and Buffy knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him, so she turned to her best friend. "Will?" she asked, her eyes pleading. Buffy could feel the panic still welling inside her. Willow looked at her friend nervously, knowing that she needed to know. She took a deep breath, trying to pluck up the courage to answer her best friend.

"Seed de la mort, seed of the dead means," Willow took another deep breath, fearing her friend's reaction. Buffy was sitting there, hanging off every word she was saying.

"It translates to mean, to mean the seed of a….," Willow gave a quick glance at Giles who simply nodded his head. "Vampire,"

"The seed of a vampire? What?" Buffy's face suddenly crumbled as realization hit her. In order to save the world from the next big bad, she would have to sleep with a vampire.

"Oh hell no," she whispered her face full of horror and complete shock. There was no way she was sleeping with a vampire, ever, ever again.


	2. Realisations

**Chapter 2.**

**Realisations.**

Buffy sat down, her body numb and in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could this be happening to her? It didn't seem fair, or right.

What was she going to do?

She had been sitting in the same spot for what seemed like hours, but in truth had been no more than five minutes. The information she had just been told seemed to circulate around and around in her mind until Buffy could feel a migraine starting to surface. It was Giles' voice that finally broke the silence.

"Buffy…" he started, but she was quick to cut him off.

"This is ridicules!" Buffy exclaimed, standing quickly. To calm her nerves she started to pace back and fourth. "How? How can they expect me to do this?" Buffy's pacing stopped as she shot Giles a desperate look.

"We'll find another way." He informed her, willing his voice to not betray him and let his slayer know how extremely worried he was.

"Of course we will, Buffy. Don't worry." Willow chimed in.

Buffy only nodded in response and once again began to nervously pace.

"This is completely unfair and immoral. I mean who the hell writes these things? Don't they know what they're asking me to do? And what about Riley? I can't just cheat on him, especially not with a vampire." Buffy stopped her ranting to take a deep breath.

"I can't do this," tears rimmed her eyes as she met Giles gaze.

"I can't," she whispered, her voice cracking as she watched Giles stand and place a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find another way. I promise."

"What if we don't?" Buffy took a deep breath. "I'm suppose to what? Go into a cemetery and proposition the first vampire I can find?" A lone tear slid down her cheek.

"No you couldn't" Giles said, shaking his head.

"Damn right I couldn't!" Buffy snapped. "It's just…wrong," she shuddered at the thought.

"No. What I meant to say is, It can't just be any vampire, Buffy. The prophecy say's that in order to win the coming apocalypse, you will need to mate with a vampire of great power, strength an-. Just any vampire won't do." Giles reached for his glasses and began to scrub the lenses clean with the corner of his shirt. "It needs to be a master vampire for the… uh, transfer to be successful," he explained, meeting Buffy's gaze as he finished speaking.

"Oh," she whispered, sliding down into the nearest chair, letting her blank stare fall to the table in front of her.

"The only master vampire I know is Angel and with the whole soul thing…. Lets just say that's a bad- Wait! Would there be a supernatural loop hole for that? I-I mean, because it's for the purpose of saving the world and all?" Buffy asked hopefully.

If she was truly going to do this, she would rather do it with a vampire she knows and trusts.

"I'm afraid not," Buffy's shoulders sagged. "His curse is quite clear. The slightest moment of perfect happiness and he loses his soul. Being interment with you, Buffy, is for him absolute perfect happiness and he would most defiantly revert back to Angelus." Giles answered, his eyes darkening as memories of Angelus surfaced.

"Of course it couldn't be easy," Buffy sighed in defeat. "I don't know any other master vampires. What a-"

"That's not completely true." Willow cut Buffy off. "There is a master vampire living right here in Sunnydale that we know." Buffy turned to look at her best friend, her eyes wide in shock. Willow couldn't really be suggesting that she sleep with S-

"Willow, please tell me your not suggesting what I would have to kill you for suggesting!"

"No… maybe…"

"Spike! You want me to have sex with Spike?" Buffy's voice rose.

"I'm just saying, _**IF**_ it comes to it. Who else is there? Angel is clearly out of the question, besides you know Spike…"

"I hate, Spike!"

"He can't hurt you. Not with that chip in his brain, well physically that is. Th-This is only a last resort idea, but I promise, Buffy, we are going to look day and night for a loop hole." Willow pleaded Buffy with her eyes. "Please just think about it." Buffy nodded, standing from her seat and slowly walking past Giles.

"I don't know if I can think do this. I mean, what happens if we find no loop hole? Then what? The whole world goes to hell because I'm not willing to sleep with Spike? I couldn't, I can't be that selfish," she whispered.

"Buffy, you have sacrificed more than anyone ever would in a lifetime. You could never be selfish."

"I can't… I can't talk about this right now. I can't even think about it." Buffy ran a nervous hand through her hair. "I-I just need to get some air. I'll talk to you guys later," she sighed out, heading for the door and out into the day.

Buffy nervously ran her hands up and down her arms as she walked down the sunlit street. She couldn't believe that because of an accent scroll, saying the world was going to end if she didn't mate with a master vampire, that she was even considering having sex with Spike.

It just didn't seem right. It wasn't fair.

Buffy hated Spike and he hated her. They where mortal enemies. You didn't sleep with your mortal enemy. How could anyone expect them to sleep together. Buffy shook her head, she felt like the world was having one big laugh at her expense. It was like the powers that be were up there laughing their asses off.

Taking a deep breath, she tried not to think about what might be and tried to focus on what is and right now she had classes to get to. Taking one last deep breath, she readied herself for the day ahead and headed off down the street, determined to try and make the rest of the day as normal as she could.


	3. Conversations

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Conversations.**_

Buffy had tried desperately to distract herself from the daunting news she had received earlier that day. But no matter what she did, or how hard she tried, her thoughts always come back to the prophecy.

And more importantly, to Spike's involvement.

Her brows creased together as thoughts of Spike once again flooded her mind. Would it really be so bad to sleep with the vampire? God knows it hadn't been the first time the peroxide blonde had entered her mind.

Buffy's cheeks became warm as the memory of her first encounter with Spike came to mind. She had seen him in the alley behind the Bronze. She remembered thinking how gorgeous he was, only to have her hopes crushed on the realization that he was a vampire.

He had of course informed her he would be killing her in a few days.

His plan had failed, just like every other baddie that had made that threat. For reasons unknown to her, Spike had never been able to kill her.

And for the same unknown reasons, she too, had never been able to dust him.

Buffy wasn't sure if the reason was because they were so evenly matched or because deep down she truly did have feelings for him.

Buffy sat down on her back porch step, remembering when she had first started fantasizing about Spike.

She dreamt night after night about being wrapped in his embrace as he slid in and out of her. She dreamt about screaming in release, shuddering under him as her orgasm washed over her. Seeing that trademark smirk of his, that always seemed to make her weak at the knees, rise up on his perfect face. Watching his jaw clench as he groaned in his own release, filling her with his cold, dead seed.

His seed. Seed of the dead.

Those words rolled around in her head as she shock the images of her fantasy away. She had felt herself go hot and flush, moisture pooling between her thighs.

Sighing, she leaned forward, placing her head in her hands. God she was sick. What was she doing? Sitting on her back porch fantasizing about Spike? SPIKE?

Looking up and at the setting sun, Buffy shook her head. She was with Riley, she loved Riley.

Didn't she?

"_**Keep telling yourself that, Buff.**__**"**___Her inner voice mocked her.

Okay, so she may not love Riley, but she did care for him. Yet her thoughts, once again, returned to Spike.

When she had first realized she had feelings for Spike, she had worked hard to hide them, to push them aside and it had worked. She had moved on and was in a happy relationship with Angel, right up until he had lost his soul. Once that was all over, he had bolted out of Sunnydale and away from her as quick as his feet could take him.

Not that she could blame him. They had spent one passion filled night together and as a result, he had lost his soul, killed countless innocents and had the woman he loved send him straight to hell…

Literally!

Then there was Parker. A man only after one thing and once he got it, was gone before she could even register what had happened between them.

Then Riley. Sweet, gentle Riley.

She cared about him and she loved spending time with him. When they had first started seeing each other, things had been so fresh and new… every touch, every look just fuelled their passion and then suddenly it had all changed.

The initiative had started to crumble. Riley's whole life was put under question when he realized the people he worked for were not who he thought they were.

Then of course, Buffy's dreams had started being haunted by the aftermath of Willow's 'will be done' spell.

Buffy still remembered that one night she and Spike had spent feeling completely in love with one another, engaged to be married. Buffy smiled at the memory, shaking her head. After that day she had never been the same.

Old feelings had been brought to the surface and no matter how much she fought it, or buried it, they eventually took over.

Buffy was suddenly jolted from her thoughts, when she heard the front door both open and close.

"Buffy are you home?" she heard her mother call out.

"Be there in a second," she called back, taking one last look at the sun going down. She stood from the back step and walked inside, closing the door behind her. She watched her mother putting a few groceries away before taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Want some hot coco?"

"I'd love some," she smiled, watching her mother move around the kitchen, making their drinks.

Joyce eyed Buffy, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Any chance you'll tell me what's the matter?" Joyce asked, taking a seat in front of her daughter, passing Buffy her hot coco. Buffy looked up at her mother, smiling softly.

"It's nothing," she replied, unconvincingly. Buffy desperately wanted to tell her mother, to open up to her. It wasn't like her being the Slayer was a secret she had to hide from her mother anymore.

"Buffy you can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?" she asked, leaning forward.

"I know, mom. But this… this is major. Y-you may not like it." Buffy warned, taking a deep breath. Joyce prepared herself for what Buffy had to say and no matter what the news was; she promised she wouldn't freak out.

"It's ok. I promise not to over react."

"Okay… Giles called this morning and asked me to come to the shop immediately. It turns out the watchers council found this prophecy and it talks about **THE** apocalypse. It said that my power wouldn't be enough to win the battle and that I would lose," she whispered.

Joyce was shocked to say the least. She didn't know how to respond to what her daughter was saying.

Was Buffy telling her that she was destined to die?

"What does that mean Buffy? That you're going to die?"

"Me, you, Giles… Every living thing on this earth will go straight to hell," Buffy met her mother's eyes. She was clearly shaken by the news.

"I'm sorry, mom. I shouldn't have said anything. I just… needed to talk to someone."

"No, Buffy, it's ok. I'm a little thrown, but I'm glad you told me."

"That's not all… there is one way that I could win this battle." Joyce felt relief wash over her, there was hope yet that her daughter would be safe.

"What is it?"

"Seed de la mort." At her mother's puzzled gaze, Buffy continued. "It means seed of the dead."

"Well what is that? Some kind of weapon or something?"

Buffy let out a laugh. _**"**__**Yeah right. Like it would ever be that simple,**__**"**___she thought to herself.

"I wish… um, no it's not a weapon…B-basically it's a transfer of power from a master vampire to m-me."

"What does that mean? That you would become part demon?" Joyce was beyond confused and wished Buffy would just be up front with her.

"No. I-I would just get stronger."

"Oh. Well what's so wrong with that?"

"In order for the transfer to happen, there needs to be a p-physical act… an interment act." Buffy watched her mother's eyes widen as she fully understood what she was trying to tell her.

"Oh Buffy…"

"I'm sorry to unload all of this onto you, but I just need … I don't know… something,"

"Oh, honey." Joyce whispered, wrapping her arms around Buffy. She stroked her hair lovingly, pulling back to look Buffy in the eyes.

"Angel?" Joyce held her breath, waiting for the answer. After all Buffy had been through with him she only hoped her daughter wouldn't have to feel all that pain again.

"No. It's imposable. H-h would lose his soul because of the curse." Joyce nodded, relived.

"Willow actually suggested, Spike." Buffy laughed.

"Buffy, I don't know how I feel about this. I hardly find it fair that you have to sleep with a vampire, or any man for that matter, in order to save the world."

"Tell me about it. Giles and the gang are researching a way around it. B-but if we can't find one then…. I can't just let this world go to hell because I'm not willing to sleep with a vampire." Joyce nodded in understanding. Buffy had sacrificed so much already, she couldn't help but feel outraged that they were now asking her to do this.

"Well I know if it comes down to that, Spike would be a good choice."

"Why?"

"He is a bright, young man wh…"

"Mom, he's neither young, nor a man."

"He may not be young, Buffy, but he is still a man and good one. I have spent enough time talking over hot coco to know that." Buffy smiled, her mother had always had a soft spot for Spike. Even though he was a soulless demon.

"It just feels so degrading,"

"I think Spike would show you the respect and the dignity you deserve."

"You think?"

"I know that he may not have a soul, Buffy, but I think he proved with his loyalty to, oh, what's her name…"

"Drusilla?"

"That's it! Drusilla, that he is capable of feeling." Buffy frowned at this and couldn't help but feel a knot of jealousy at the mention of Spike's ex.

"Sometimes I wonder i-if Spike could love Dru with that kind of intensity, then why couldn't Angel feel that for me when he lost his soul? Did he not love me enough? Or is Spike just a better man?" Buffy whispered

"Oh, honey. I don't doubt that Angel loved you, but I really can't answer that question… And no matter what you decide, I will be here to support you one hundred percent all of the way." Buffy hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you, mom," she whispered into her mother's hair.

"I love you too, sweetie." Joyce replied, holding her daughter tightly. She just hoped that things would work out and if Buffy had to go through with sleeping with Spike, she knew without a doubt in her mind that Spike would give her the respect she deserved.

Joyce smiled to herself, overcome with joy that Buffy had finally opened up to her with something so important. Squeezing onto Buffy a little tighter, Joyce kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead.


	4. Why would you save me?

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Why would you save me?**_

Buffy had spent the majority of the evening with her mom, curled up on the couch, eating Ben and Jerry's while they watched Thelma and Louise.

She took great comfort in her mother's supportive words, hoping that if she did end up having to sleep with Spike, that her mom was right about him.

Buffy had decided some time later that evening, that it was time to stop moping around and time to get out and see if the gang had come up with any solutions yet.

Upon walking into the Magic Box, Buffy's steps faltered.

The whole gang was sitting around the table, a mountain of books in front of them. By the looks of things, the mountain of books had doubled in size from earlier that day. Glancing to her right, she could see Giles sitting by himself at the shop counter, her friends briefly looked up at her, smiling softly, before turning their heads back to their books.

Making her way over to Giles, it was clear when she dropped her bag on the counter, that he hadn't noticed her come in. He jumped, startled by the sound of her bag banging on the glass counter top.

"Oh, Buffy you startled me," he sighed, slipping his glasses off and giving his eyes a rub.

"Clearly," she replied, raising an eye brow at him. She pulled up a stool and took a seat across from him, sighing as she met his gaze.

"Sorry… How are you handling everything?"

"Better than before actually. I got to have a one on one with my mom." Giles looked slightly shocked to hear that Buffy had told her mother the intimate details of the prophecy.

"Oh yes, and how did she take the news?" Giles asked, concerned Joyce would not take it very well.

"Pretty well actually. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't jumping up and down for joy, but she was really good about it all. I think she was trying to be as calm as possible." Buffy replied, laughing softly.

"I'm glad…" Giles smiled. "And it's good to see that,"

"What?" Buffy asked, confused.

"You smiling." Buffy smiled again, but her smile soon turned serious all too quickly.

"Any news about the prophecy?" Giles met her gaze, slipping his glasses from his face once again.

Buffy knew that look and with a sigh she readied herself for the worst.

"Well, we have discovered more about the uh, transfer that needs to take place,"

"Let me hear it."

"It…If it was to happen, it needs to be on a certain night, before a certain time…" he paused. "Three weeks from now on the sixth of September. For the transfer to be successful it needs to happen between 8pm and midnight and not a minute later or the transfer will not be successful," he explained.

"So why the specific time and date?"

"Well, there will be a supernatural alignment of the stars that will make the transfer possible."

"This transfer, will it make… the vampire powerless?" Buffy had to stop herself from saying Spike's name.

"No…" Giles let out an exasperated sigh, "It's hard to explain. Simply put, the planet will allow for that one night and a copy if you will… of this vampires powers to be made and transferred to you." He tried to explain as best he could. Buffy nodded in understanding.

"So this power boost. How long will it last?"

"I'm not sure. Day's, weeks, maybe even months. There is no way to know for sure and to be honest we're having quite a bit of trouble with the manuscript. It's turning out to be more difficult to translate then I had first initially thought it would be."

"Oh," Buffy replied, looking down. "I should probably go and patrol," she said, standing from her seat and heading for the door.

"Buffy!" Giles called, stepping out from behind the counter as Buffy turned to face him.

"Don't give up. If nothing else, we still have three weeks left," he said, trying his hardest to sound reassuring.

"I know," she whispered softly before walking out the door. Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping and pleading that they would find another way.

Buffy had been patrolling for a few hours and had yet to run into a single vampire or demon. With a sigh, she headed for the entrance of the cemetery. She turned left at a mausoleum and ran straight into a hard defined chest. Caught off balance, she quickly regained her footing and slipped into a fighting stance.

"Oh, it's only you," Buffy sighed, lowering her stake upon seeing who she had run into.

"Only me? What the bloody hell is that meant to mean?" Spike growled, offended by how disinterested Buffy was at his presence.

"Sorry, it's just your not really scary now that you've been de-fanged."

"Oi!" Spike's eyes narrowed. "Not de-fanged, just… temporarily… incapacitated,"

"Of course," Buffy replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Think what you please, Slayer. But the b **second **/b I get think chip out…" he started, only to have her cut him off.

"Your dust in the wind?" He let out a menacing growl.

"Did you just growl at me?" Spike growled again, only causing Buffy to giggle. With a frustrated sigh, Spike said no more and stomped past her and towards his crypt.

Buffy didn't know why she treated him so badly, she couldn't help it. Anytime she was around him her face would flush a crimson red, her hands would sweat and her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest and instead of admitting what was really going on, she threw insults and threats his way.

Seeing him disappear into the darkness, Buffy shook her head and made her way towards the entrance to the cemetery which was in the completely opposite direction Spike had just stormed off to. She came face to face with a freshly raised and snarling vampire and before she could even think, he had her on the ground, pinning her arms above her head.

Buffy felt fear grip her as he bared his fangs and moved in for the kill.

Closing her eyes in dread, she waited for the inevitable to happen but instead, she heard her attacker scream and a second later a cloud of dust fell over her.

Opening her eyes, Buffy was surprised to see Spike standing above her. He tentatively reached out a hand which she eagerly took, dusting herself off as she rose. She allowed herself a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened before meeting Spikes bright blue eyes.

"You saved my life. Why did you save my life?" She asked shocked, not that she wasn't grateful he had just rescued her. She was.

"Well, if you die another Slayer comes to the hellmouth."

"And?"

"Well, I would hate to have to break another slayer in." He relied, not having the courage to tell Buffy what he was really thinking. **"****I saved your life because the thought of being without you scares the hell out of me. I love you.****"**

"I'm not a horse, Spike. There will be no breaking in of…"

"I'm well aware of that, luv. Your way to tiny to be a horse."

Buffy let out a laugh before turning serious.

"Thank you, for coming back. How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Heard you scream,"

"I didn't even realize I had screamed…Guess that's what happens when you get startled."

"I think you mean scared, luv."

"That too,"

"You should go home, rest up. I can do a quick sweep before I head off myself." Spike offered.

Thoughts of her conversation with her mother earlier that day filled Buffy's mind.

"_**He**__**'**__**s a good man, and if you really took the time to get to know him, I think you would see that too.**__**"**_

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure. I'm out here anyway," he said, shrugging it off as if it was nothing.

"It's been real quiet tonight so…" she started, but he quickly cut her off.

"Right, no problem." Spike felt like a fool. What was he thinking? Offering to patrol for her? The slayer would never trust him with something like that, he turned to walk away but the hand on his arm stopped him.

"M-maybe you could walk me home?" Buffy couldn't believe she had just asked Spike to walk her home. She mentally prepared herself for his laughing rejection, but it never came.

Spike nodded slowly and turned to stand beside her.

"Lead the way, pet."

Buffy smiled up at him as they headed out of the cemetery together, neither one of them noticing a seething Riley come out from behind the same mausoleum they had been standing in front of whilst talking only seconds before.


	5. Conversations with dead people

_**Chapter 5.**_

An awkward silence lingered in the air between Buffy and Spike as they slowly made their way towards the Summers residence. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since Spike had first agreed to walk her home.

Buffy felt her cheeks flush when Spike met her gaze, a smirk on his face knowing that he'd caught her staring at him again. Her mother's words flooded her mind as Spike shook his head in silent laughter. Was getting close to Spike really that bad?

Taking a deep breath, she attempted to start a conversation.

"How old were you?" Spike met her gaze, his brows drawn together in confusion.

"How old was I when?"

"When you were turned?"

His steps faltered; surprised that she would ask him such a personal question. Seeing Buffy's awkward glances, he figured she was just trying to make small talk.

"Um… 29 I think," he replied, counting back the years in his head.

"I would have guessed you were younger." The words slipped from her mouth before she had time to think.

"Really?" Buffy smiled shyly, nodding.

"The watcher's diaries said your name is…was, William?"

"I haven't been called that in years, pet."

"William what?"

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"No offence, pet. But what's with all the questions?"

"N-nothing. Just making small talk. What? I'm not aloud to ask you questions now?" Buffy was rambling and Spike smiled, answering her question.

"William James Pratt."

"Huh?"

"That was my name."

"It's a nice name," she smiled softly at him.

"It's a bloody poofters name. I like Spike. It just screams masculinity." Spike smirked.

Buffy let out a snort.

"That or dog."

"Oi!"

"Well it does. B-but I like Spike to." Their was a pause of silence before Buffy continued. "So…do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. It was just me and me' mom, my father was a banker but he died in a horse riding accident when I was 7 and my mom never re-married," he explained.

"What was she like?"

"She was a sweet old bird… her name was Annabel Pratt. She was a teacher right up until she got sick. W-when I was turned, she was deathly sick with cancer." Spikes whispered words sent a chill up her spine. With a quick glance to his face, Buffy knew how much he had loved his mother and still did to this day.

Wait. Soulless vampires can't love, but seeing Spike face told Buffy a very different story.

"I'm sorry," she replied sympathetically.

"It was a long time ago, luv. You know, your mom actually reminds me of her."

"I'm sure she was a lovely woman," Buffy smiled.

"That she was…"Spike whispered, staring off into the distance. "You done playing twenty questions with me, luv?"

"I'm not…." Buffy let out the breath she'd been holding. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Was just wondering what your sudden interest is in little old me?" Spike smirked at her, the same devilish smirk that always seemed to make her head spin and her knees go weak.

She turned her gaze to the ground, trying to hind the affect he had on her.

"I just wanted to get to know you a bit better, that's all."

Spike's brows creased together, not convinced she was telling him everything. Buffy was clearly hiding something from him. But he was drawing a blank when it came to trying to think of what it might be. What would make Buffy talk to him like he was a person and not just a soulless demon?

"Fair enough," Spike shrugged. "Maybe I can ask you a few questions?" Buffy figured it was only fair, smiling, she nodded her head. Spike hoped that Buffy would give him honest answers and let him in on a few truths not just about the Slayer but about Buffy the girl.

"Shoot," she replied.

"I know most things about your mom, but what about your dad? Where is he?"

Buffy's features hardened at the mention of her absentee father. For a moment Spike thought she was going clam up, but she took a steady breath and started talking.

"He left when I was about 15," she paused. "Not long after that I found out I was the Slayer. Last I heard he was living in Spain with his secretary… living the cliché." she whispered. looking at the ground again.

"You don't hear from him?" Spike asked, catching Buffy's eye as she glanced briefly at him.

"Not so much," she shrugged. "When I found out I was the Slayer, I started getting into trouble, skipping classes, run ins with the law, being out at all hours, that sort of thing." Spike nodded in understanding. "I guess he just got sick of all the trouble I was getting into, got tired of being a dad," she answered, saddened and annoyed at her father's absence.

"I'm sorry, luv." Spike's heart broke for her. How could any person be in her life, know her and just willingly walk away. b **"Stupid git," **/b he thought.

"Not your fault. I guess he just figured I wasn't worth the trouble," she sighed in defeat.

"That's rot and you know it! Buffy you were just a girl, scared and alone. He should have been there for you."

Buffy stopped walking and met Spike's intense gaze. She smiled, seeing that he was clearly annoyed at her father's behavior.

"Thank you," she whispered feeling a pull towards him, wanting nothing more than to lean up and kiss him. That's when reality struck and she noticed they were standing out the front of her house.

"This is me." Spike turned to look at the dark house, noticing all the lights were switched off. Clearly no one was home.

"Your mom out?"

"Yeah, she had to work tonight." he nodded, smiling.

"Right, well…"Spike let out an awkward cough. "You best get inside. I'll do a quick sweep before I head home."

"Thanks," Buffy smiled as she leant forward, placing a soft kiss on his check.

"Thanks again for….." Buffy started nervously. "Thanks for-"

"Anytime, pet."

Spike knew she was referring to his statements about her father and the fact that he had saved her life tonight. He smiled, nodding his head in goodbye as she headed inside, sparing him one last smile before she closed the door.

He felt giddy, almost like a young school boy with a crush, he couldn't believe he had just walked Buffy Summers home at her request. If he had a heartbeat, Spike was sure it would be beating a hundred miles a minute for what Buffy had just done

She had kissed him goodnight b **"O****n the check.****" **/b His mind reminded him,but it was a kiss none the less. Spike glanced one last time at the now closed door and turned, spinning on his heels as he headed off to do as he had promised, to make one last sweep of the town before calling it a night.

Riley stepped out from behind the shadows, his eyes narrowing in anger. After seeing Buffy and Spike together at the cemetery, smiling, he thought it best to follow them home. He couldn't believe what his eyes had seen. Buffy had actually kissed him?

He must be seeing things wrong. There was no way Buffy, b **his **/b girlfriend would ever touch that filthy vampire. His eyes darkened as thoughts of that morning came to mind, she had left him with barely a kiss goodbye?

He wanted answers and he needed them now. With determination he made his way to Buffy's front door and tapped on it, waiting for her to answer.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked her eyes wide in surprise.

"Was just out patrolling and thought I would stop by and see my girl," b **HIS GIRL**,/b those words rolled around her mind, was she really his girl? Had she ever been? Those were the questions she couldn't seem to find the answers to.

"Patrolling? Alone?" She asked, slightly worried. Buffy always worried about him when he went out patrolling alone, mostly because he believed he was stronger then he actually was. A part of her knew that one day if he didn't slow down, she was going to be the one putting a stake through his heart after some nasty got the upper hand.

"I know you don't think it's safe but I'm fine, see."

"This time, maybe."

"I love that you worry," he said, laughing softly, leaning forward to kiss her. Buffy couldn't stop herself from turning her head to the side, his lips coming into contact with check.

"What's the matter?" He asked, pulling back, hurt by her hesitation to kiss him.

"N-nothing. Why would you think something was the matter?"

"Because…You've never stopped me from kissing you before."

Buffy couldn't help but feel bad, she hadn't meant to turn away from him but every part of her felt like it was wrong to let him kiss her.

"I'm sorry," she sighed out. "I'm just tired, it's been a long night," she replied rubbing her temples.

"Oh, Ok. I was worried it had something to do with Spike," he snapped angrily, crossing his arms across his chest, clearly annoyed.

"Spike? What does Spike have to do with anything?" Buffy asked nervously, worried he may have seen them together.

"Well, I saw you b **kiss /b** him," he snapped again. Buffy took a deep breath, realizing Riley had in definitely seen them.

"b **On the check! **/b I kissed him on the check," she corrected, starting to get annoyed at Riley.

"It's still a kiss, Buffy. You're b **my** /b girl. Spike…that creature is beneath you."

Buffy was shocked, shaking her head in disbelief. Had Riley really just said what she thought he had? To think she had actually believed his sweet, kind and innocent act. She had started to see him in a new light, Riley couldn't possibly sound any more stuck up.

"It was a kiss on the check, not a lap dance, Riley." She hissed, stepping back to shut the door in his face but he quickly stopped her.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I was a little ticked off to see my girlfriend's lips on that disgusting vampire."

Buffy took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"It was a thank you," she calmly informed him.

"For what?"

"I got myself into a tight spot tonight… a vampire got the upper hand and Spike saved my life. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead right now."

"You should have told me. Are you okay?" He asked, stepping forward and placing a protective hand on her shoulder. Buffy couldn't help but pull away.

"I'm fine," she replied, stepping back out of his reach, this didn't go un-noticed by him.

"Okay, well maybe we could spend some quality time together tonight?" He asked, trying to step into the house.

"Actually my mom's not well and I promised to cook dinner and tidy the house for her so she could rest. So tonight is probably not a good idea." Buffy replied quickly, blocking his path. She felt bad for lying but she really wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

The truth was their sexual life left a lot to be desired, she had told herself at the beginning of their relationship that it didn't matter but as time passed Buffy had started to crave something… more.

She had tried to get him to be more forceful with her but he had insisted on their love making to be soft and gentle. At first it had been nice but after eight months of the same routine, Buffy was beyond bored.

"Oh, I didn't see her car in the driveway," Riley said, gesturing behind him towards the drive way.

"She left it at the gallery; a co-worker drove her home because she wasn't well enough to drive." Buffy lied again, it wasn't like her to lie but tonight it seemed like she couldn't stop. b **"****Bad Buffy!****"**/b she mentally scolded herself.

"Oh, well maybe we can meet for lunch tomorrow?" He suggested, hoping that she'd say yes.

"Sure," she nodded, smiling softly.

"Great. I'll call you in the morning." Riley leant in for a kiss goodnight and instead of pulling back, Buffy briefly kissed him on the lips.

"Night," she said quickly before shutting the door. She listened to Riley's retreating footsteps as he walked down the foot path, resting her head against the front door and taking a much needed deep breath.

Why had she felt so uneasy around Riley? Buffy knew that their relationship had been strained for a while now but she had been hoping that they could work things out. But after spending just one night getting to truly know Spike, she felt conflicted.

There was a most probable chance that she was going to have to sleep with Spike and the truth was that thought didn't sicken her anymore. Buffy wasn't sure what had done it, but her stomach started doing little flutters at the thought of sleeping with Spike. She could feel her face flush, her palms sweat and the moisture pool between her thighs at the thought of Spike filling her, fucking her until she screamed his name in ecstasy. She shock the images from her mind and thought about the reasons why she had flinched when Riley had moved in to kiss her tonight. She felt in her heart that it was betraying Spike.

Shaking her head at how ridiculous everything was, she tried to rid her mind of any thoughts of Prophecy's, Riley and Spike. Pushing off from the door, Buffy climbed the stairs in hopes of having a good nights rest.


	6. Acceptence

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**Acceptance**_

It had been almost three weeks since Buffy and the gang had uncovered the meaning of the prophecy. The information the watchers council had sent them had proven to be extremely useful.

The prophecy seemed to be iron clad, with neither Giles nor Willow being able to find a loop hole and Buffy was coming to accept the fact that she may just have to go through with sleeping with Spike.

The thought of sleeping with Spike both scared and excited her and Buffy had found herself involuntarily getting closer and closer to Spike. They started patrolling together almost every night and spent that time getting to know each other better.

The truth was, her feelings for Spike were changing and growing. She considered him a friend now and while Spike knew there was something Buffy wasn't telling him, he never pushed her, he knew that with time she would feel comfortable enough to tell him what was on her mind.

Buffy had found herself pulling further and further away from Riley. She found it hard to be around him knowing about the prophecy and what it was she had to do. It was hard to look at him when her feelings for Spike clouded her mind.

Riley was constantly asking her if everything was alright between them but as always, she had insisted that everything was fine. They hadn't been intimate with each other for weeks, they would start but as soon as they came close to coming together Buffy would feel something inside her say that this was wrong and she would quickly make up some excuse and dart out the door.

Now Buffy was headed for the Magic Box, Giles and the gang had only stopped researching to eat and go to the bathroom. No one had been home in what felt like weeks. They took turns going home for no longer than six hours to squeeze in some comfortable sleep. The table not being very comfortable with all the books strewn across it's surface.

Buffy had decided enough was enough, her friends had gone far and beyond to find a supernatural loop hole but the fact was… there wasn't one. She had accepted that and it was time her friends did too.

Walking into the Magic Box, Buffy put on her b **"****resolve face****"**/b as Willow called it and made a bee line straight for Giles and the gang. They all glanced up from their books upon hearing her approach.

"B…Buffy, we still haven't found…" Giles sighed. "We still have 48 hours,"

"Enough," she simply stated, Giles raising his eyebrow in question.

"Pardon?"

"Enough… I appreciate everything you guys have done, but it's over. There is no loop hole. No get out of jail free card. Not this time." Buffy met her friend's eyes; they looked so tired, so defeated, faces pale and drawn out, eyes red and swollen. It was clear that they hadn't had a good sleep in weeks.

"Buffy, don't give up." Willow said, trying to not sound defeated. She stood and walked around the table to place a hand on Buffy's shoulder in support..

"I'm not giving up," Buffy sighed. "I've just accepted the fact that there is no loop hole. Go home guys, eat a real meal, get some sleep. I'll be fine…really."

"Buff, you can't be serious? Do you really expect us to just go home while you go looking for a vampire to… proposition?" Xander asked, standing from his seat. He was clearly annoyed and Giles thought it best to stop the discussion before it turned into a heated argument.

"Buffy, may I have a word?" When Buffy nodded waiting for Giles to continue he gestured towards the training room. "Privately." Glancing at Xander one last time, she walked out the back with Giles right behind her, closing the door and coming to stand in front of her.

"Buffy, please listen to me…" he started, but she quickly cut him off.

"No! You listen to me… I know you're worried and that you probably think I feel defeated or that I'm giving in but I'm not, okay. I've just accepted it," she tried her best to explain.

"Accepted what? That you have to compromise your dignity in order to fulfill this prophecy?" He yelled, making Buffy jump in surprise.

"Do you think I want to do this? I don't. But Giles, my dignity will remain intact long after this is over…" Taking a deep and much needed breath, she continued.

"Please, don't fight me on this. You guys have searched and searched for a loop hole in this prophecy and if there was one you would have found it by now. You're all tired and exhausted…..Go home and get some rest."

"We'll keep searching…."

"It's pointless, Giles."

"I'm so sorry Buffy," he whispered, knowing she was right, that if there was a loop hole they would have found it by now. He felt like he had somehow failed her as a watcher. This was one battle he couldn't help her fight.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For failing you," he looked at the ground, unable to meet her gaze.

"You haven't failed me, Giles. You did your job. You translated the prophecy before it was to late. I don't blame you, I don't blame anyone. It's no one's fault, it's just the way it is and really, I'm okay with this now. I've had a lot of time to think it over and I've accept what I have to do." Giles met her gaze with a smile; she had grown into such a strong and remarkable woman over the years.

"I'm so proud of you." Buffy smiled, instantaneously wrapping her arms around Giles in a strong embrace. Giles let his own arms wrap around her smaller frame, feeling like a father embracing his child. He only let go when she pulled back.

"Do you have any p-particular vampire in mind?" He asked, hesitating.

"Spike… I've uh… been spending a lot of time with him lately, just in case…" Buffy trailed off. "W-Willow said he can't physically hurt me so…" Giles nodded his head in understanding.

"The devil you know." He couldn't help but say.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"I think I should be there… When it happens for your…uh, protection."

"I can't, Giles. Knowing you're in the house while me and Spike are…." Buffy let out a cough. "No. I'll be fine, I'll keep a stake and cross nearby and with the chip in his head he can't hurt me. Besides even when Spike was at full killing capacity he couldn't best me," she said smiling at the memory of b **"****dancing****" **/b with Spike, she had always enjoyed it.

"I understand," he replied, sighing.

"So… I guess now all that's left to do is see what Spike says and I'll let you know, okay."

Giles could only nod his head in response.

"Giles," he looked up hearing Buffy call his name.

"I'll be okay. I promise," she smiled, reassuringly.

"I know," he smiled back.

"Send the gang home, please. Tell them if they really want to help they'll get some rest," she smiled one last time before walking out the back door. She knew she should have said goodbye to her friends but she just couldn't face the twenty questions she knew they would have. She didn't think she could handle it and right at that moment. Besides, she was on a mission.

She had to go proposition a vampire.

.


	7. How to proposition a vampire

_**Chapter 7.**_

_**How to proposition a vampire.**_

Buffy had been standing out the front of Spike's crypt, pacing back and forth for what seemed like hours but in truth, it had only been minutes. She was nervous. What was she going to say to him? Would he laugh at her? Be repulsed by the thought of touching her?

How did one go about asking a vampire to sleep with them?

God. She couldn't do this. Who was she kidding? Did she really think she could do this?

With a frustrated sigh, she turned to leave but stopped abruptly. She had to do this. If she didn't, the whole world was going to go to hell and she couldn't let that happen just because she was afraid of rejection.

Could she?

i _"No!" _/iShe thought, shaking her head.

Buffy spun on her heel, coming once again face to face with the crypt door. She took a much needed deep breath as she reached out to open the door. Her hand hovered over the handle in hesitation. _"Suck it up, Summers. G__et it together. You can do this.__"_

Buffy was roughly brought out of her thoughts by Spike's voice.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to stand out there all day?" he would have opened the door for her but the sun was still up and wouldn't set for a few more hours.

"Heard me, huh?" She asked sheepishly, popping her head in.

"Only for the last five minutes," Spike replied, sarcastically. She let out a laugh, slowly entering his crypt.

"You want to tell me why you were wearing a hole in the ground?" he asked, lighting a smoke. Buffy almost fainted when she realized that he was walking around wearing only his boots and black jeans.

She swallowed, unable to tear her eyes off his milky white chest; it was flawless, well defined and perfectly sculptured. Her throat went dry as her cheeks flushed red. Spike watched as Buffy's eyes travelled down his chest and couldn't stop the smirk that rose on his lips.

"See something you like, pet?" Buffy's blush deepened as she abruptly turned away.

"Put a shirt on, Spike." Buffy snapped, flushed with embracement.

"You can look all you like, pet." Amusement laced his voice as he slipped a skin tight black shirt on. Buffy's gaze travelled to his muscles that were defined by the tight material.

i _"__God. Did he have to be so lickable?__"_ /i She couldn't help but think. i _**"**__Oh my god!__" _/i Buffy silently cursed, embarrassed that Spike was having such an effect on her.

Spike could see Buffy's inner conflict and decided to try and break the ice to see what she was here for.

"Is there a specific reason why you're here, luv?" Spike asked, taking one last drag from his cigarette before dropping it and stomping it out.

"No. I-I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by." Buffy replied, moving passed him to walk around the crypt. Why was she delaying this? She should just get it over and done with?

"Right… You just happened to be walking through the cemetery during the day? Looking for those vampires with the special sun screen, luv?" Spike asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. Buffy let out a nervous laugh. It was over. He'd caught her.

"You're funny!" She smiled as Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Buffy, you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Why would you think something's going on?"

"Well, for starters you were pacing out front of my place for five minutes, second you're here during the day and third, will you please stop bloody pacing. Spill it, Summers."

Buffy sighed in defeat. i _"__It's now or never,__" _/i__she told herself.

"There is something I need to ask you….A favour." She whispered softly. Spike motioned for her to take a seat, taking his own seat across from her.

"I probably should have told you about this weeks ago b-but I wasn't sure how things were going to turn out….I-I thought I should wait until I did know for sure."

"I had a feeling there was something you weren't telling me," he nodded.

"So?" he motioned for her to continue

"So… the watcher's council called Giles a few weeks ago. They had an old scroll that they needed Giles to translate…I-it had a prophecy that mentioned me and an upcoming apocalypse,"

"I hate prophecies." Spike's eyes darkened.

"Ditto," she laughed, softly.

"What did it say?" He pressed on.

"That I'd lose," she said simply. Spike was shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, Buffy I… I don't know what to say," he felt fear grip him at the thought of her dying. There was a time when he wanted nothing more than to see the slayer dead, wanting to kill her with his own hands. But things had changed. The thought of losing her sacred him more than he would ever admit.

"I felt pretty much the same way when Giles told me too,"

"So, that's all it said? That you'd lose?"

"Not quiet… It said that on the day of the major apocalypse that my power…my strength alone wouldn't be enough. E-everyone on this earth would suffer unbearable pain and torment in hell." Spike couldn't believe his ears.

"There's nothing anyone can do?" he asked.

"There is one loop hole," Buffy said hesitantly.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's a ritual…At a certain time and date…Tomorrow night between eight and midnight there's going to be a transfer of power…" she paused and took a deep breath. "From a vampire to a slayer," she whispered.

"I'm guessing that's where I come in?"

"Yep…It has to be a vampire of great strength and power… a master vampire."

Spike nodded understandingly.

"So, this transfer…would it leave me powerless?" If it meant saving her life he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"No. Giles said that there's some sort of supernatural alignment of the stars that allows for your powers to be… copied and transferred to me."

"Well, alright then. How do we do this ritual?" Buffy laughed softly, taking a deep breath and meeting his gaze as she sought the courage to tell him.

"Buffy, luv, you're scaring me. What is it that you're not telling me?" he asked, getting nervous.

"The transfer can only be successful if between eight and midnight tomorrow night we… there has to be a physical act, a…sexual act," she finished, breaking his gaze.

"What?" Spike coughed knowing he had heard her wrong.

"I have to take in the 'Seed de la mort' for the transfer to happen…"

"Seed of the dead," he translated.

"You know Romanian?"

"Spent some time there in the 1800's." Buffy nodded, knowing it was probably around the same time Angelus had become Angel. Ridding her mind of all thoughts of Angel, she tried to focus on why she was there.

"Luv, are trying to proposition me?" Spike asked with a smirk, positive Buffy would say no.

"Actually… yeah I am."

Smirk disappearing, he couldn't believe his ears. Surly she was having him on but from the look on her face he knew she wasn't. Spike stood from his seat and began to pace.

"Is this why you've been spending so much time with me lately? Asking all those questions?" He asked, spinning around to face her, clearly annoyed. Buffy stood to face him.

"No… Well at first, yes. I knew it may come to this and I didn't feel comfortable sleeping with a complete stranger, so I figured…" Spike quickly cut her off.

"What about Angel?" The thought of even suggesting his grandsire sickened him but it had slipped out before he could stop it.

"No. H-he would lose his soul in a second if we ever…again." Buffy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Look, I know the thought of touching me like that probably makes you sick to your stomach but…"

"Doesn't make me sick, luv. How could it? Your gorgeous." Buffy blushed at his words, lowering her head. Her stomach was doing flip flops. Spike thought she was gorgeous.

"I'm just shocked is all,"

"Me too," she smiled, blushing as he walked closer to her before stopping just inches away from her. Buffy felt her breath catch in her throat. Was he going to kiss her?

Buffy's shoulders sagged as Spike took a step back.

"It just doesn't seem right, Buffy. That you have to be put in this position," she smiled softly.

"You sound like Giles."

"What about Riley?" Spike honestly didn't care what farm boy thought but he needed to know where he was in all of this.

"He can never know. He wouldn't understand."

Spike nodded his agreement. Truth be told, soldier boy would probably rather the world go to hell then let Buffy sleep with him.

"I don't know what to say, luv."

"Well, you're not laughing so that's a good start." He leaned in, cupping her check gently.

"I would never laugh at you, pet."

Buffy smiled, feeling a jolt run through her at the feel of his cool hand on her warm check. She took a step back, rubbing away the goose bumps on her arms. She met his gaze, needing to know his answer.

"So what do you think?"

"What do I think? A million bloody things," he sighed.

"I know you probably need time to think about everything…but I'll need to know as soon as possible. I-if you're answer is no I'll have to find someone else," she explained. Spike had to suppress a growl at the thought of her in the arms of another vampire. He felt like screaming in rage.

He couldn't let her do this with anyone else. No one else could be trusted not to kill her right after and chances were she wouldn't find another vampire willing to help save the world.

"That won't be necessary… I'll do it." Buffy's eyes widened in surprise.

"I like this world remember. Besides, there is no way you could trust another vampire with this… N-not that you trust me, but I can't hurt you. The chip kind of…" he pointed to his head, knowing that wasn't the only reason he couldn't hurt her.

"I do… trust you," she smiled.

"Well, that's something I guess," he smiled back.

"Okay. So tomorrow night at about eight o'clock at my house?"

"I'll be there, pet." He nodded, watching the shy grin spread on her face before she turned to leave.

"Thank you, Spike." Buffy whispered before walking out the door and into the day light.

Spike stood frozen in the same spot, he couldn't believe what had just happened. It didn't seem real. Tomorrow night he was going to make love to Buffy Summers.

A smile crept up on his face; he was going to make love to Buffy Summers. This was his chance, his one shot to show her how good they could be together. He was going to make sure it was a night she would never forget


	8. Moral Enemy

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**Mortal Enemy**_

Buffy sat in her lounge room playing with the hem of her shirt. It was almost 8pm and she knew Spike was going to arrive at any moment, she eyed her best friend who was sitting across from her nervously. With a sigh she stood from her seat.

"Wills, you should probably go. Spike will be here any minute and I don't want this to be any more awkward then it has to be," Willow nodded and hesitantly rose from her seat, heading for the door.

"I'm just worried about you, Buffy."

"Don't be. I'll be fine," Buffy smiled reassuringly. Willow's features softened and she nodded, opening to front door and coming face to face with Spike.

"H-hello, Spike," Willow stuttered.

"Red," he nodded, glancing past her to meet Buffy's eyes. They stood in silence for a moment before Willow finally spoke.

"No, not awkward at all," she breathed out, smiling at Buffy.

"Call me…"

"You know I will," Buffy replied, Willow smiled side stepping Spike. She paused when she was standing next to him. "You hurt her…and I'll turn you into a toad," she whispered menacingly.

Spike swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding in understanding. Willow smiled in triumph. She'd scared the big bad. There was a bounce in her step as she walked down the foot path and into the darkness.

"When did she get so bloody scary?" Buffy laughed as Spike met her eyes.

"That's our Willow,"

"Can she actually do that?" Spike asked, eyebrows raised.

"Will she ever need to?" Buffy asked, raising her own eye brow. Already knowing the answer she stepped aside. "Come in, Spike."

As soon as the door clicked shut an awkward silence seemed to encase the couple.

"I…I got these for you…" Spike said, slipping a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, making Buffy smile. "And it suddenly seems really lame," he said nervously, passing the flowers to her.

"I think it's sweet, thank you." Buffy brought the flowers to her face and inhaled. "Their beautiful…I-I'm just going to go and put them in some water," she said, heading for the kitchen.

Spike stood nervously, unsure of what he should be doing. He slipped off his duster and hung it on the coat rack that stood near the front door, when he turned around Buffy was walking towards him.

Spike's eyes racked down her body. She was absolutely gorgeous, wearing a simple pair of well fitted black pants and a red skin tight top. Her hair fell around her face and shoulders in soft golden curls.

She had lightly applied her makeup and smelled of vanilla and roses, she was a vision. Spike wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and ravish her all night, but he thought it best to try and control himself.

"Follow me," Buffy said, her voice shaking. She was about to walk up the stairs when there was a pound on the door. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, not knowing who was at the door. The Scoobies all knew it was extremely important that the ritual be performed between eight and midnight.

"Excuse me," she said, stepping past Spike and heading for the front door. Her eyes widened seeing who stood before her.

"Riley?" Buffy glanced behind her and was met with air; Spike was nowhere to be seen. She sighed in relief, turning her attention back to Riley.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought we could spend some time together tonight. You've been a bit distant lately." Riley said, reaching out towards her seductively, slipping a hand around the back of her neck and one around her waist. He pulled her flush up against him and started leaving wet kisses down her neck.

Buffy couldn't help but cringe away from his touch. This was wrong in every way, she was about to have sex with Spike and Riley was trying to get her b **in the mood. **/b

Spike peered out from behind the lounge room door and let out a silent growl. He wanted nothing more than to walk up to that corn feed farm boy and snap him in half but stopped himself. He would never put Buffy in a situation where she would have to answer Riley's twenty questions about why he was here, so he stayed out of sight.

"Riley…" Buffy started, trying to pull away from him but his grip on her only tightened.

"Riley…STOP!" Buffy yelled, pushing him away from her making sure not to use to much force but just enough to get her point across. She saw the hurt flash in his eyes and instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. It's just… it's been a really long day and I've had the classes from hell and I think I hurt my shoulder on patrol earlier…"

"It's only just after eight... You already went patrolling?"

"I did a quick sweep on my way home and I think this one vamp may have banged up my shoulder a bit."

"Maybe I can help you out with that?" Riley said suggestively.

"I really just want to have a hot bath and fall into bed…" Riley's smile faltered. "Alone."

"Of course," he nodded, hurt and upset.

"I'm sorry," Buffy sighed. "I promise we'll spend some time together soon," she kissed his cheek and bid him goodnight before quickly shutting the door before he could protest. Buffy waited until he was out of sight before she turned around to search for Spike. She'd felt the tingles on the back of her neck the whole time Riley was there and knew he wasn't to far away.

Spike stepped out from the lounge room.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, pet. I thought it best to stay out of sight. Too many questions."

"Thank you," Buffy smiled, slowly making her way up the stair case. She turned around when she was halfway up and motioned for him to follow.

Spike followed Buffy up the stairs and down the hallway and into her room. Buffy closed the door behind him and took a deep breath before meeting Spike's gaze.

With shaky hands Buffy smiled shyly and went to lift her top but Spike quickly stopped her. His eyes closed briefly, trying to get his bearings before finally opening them again to see her looking confused and slightly hurt.

"This isn't right… Buffy, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. L-like this has been forced onto you and it's not right,"

"Spike, no one has forced me into doing this. I made the decision all on my own and you're not taking advantage of anything… I asked you remember."

"You hate me. You shouldn't have to sleep with me. I'm your mortal enemy for Christ sake."

"I don't hate you and your not my enemy anymore. You're my friend, Spike." Buffy whispered looking into his eyes.

Spike swallowed the lump in his throat and took a step forward, hesitantly reaching forward to lay his hand atop Buffy's. She was fiddling with the edges of her shirt, her stomach fluttering with nerves.

Spike slipped his hands beneath her shirt and slowly lifted up. Buffy raised her arms up, helping Spike rid her of her shirt and met his gaze.

"Spike I-" Buffy started, silently begging him not to reject her.

Buffy was cut off when his lips crashed down onto hers in a passionate kiss and his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

It was going to be a long night.


	9. Help me save the world

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Help me save the world**_

Buffy felt a jolt run through her body at the feel of Spike's lips on hers, his tongue begging for entrance.

Willingly, she opened her mouth allowing him access and couldn't suppress the moan that escaped when he massaged her tongue with his own.

Spike's hands roamed her body, caressing their way from her hips to her breasts. Her shirt had been stripped from her body moments before and was laying in a heap on the ground, Buffy's bra soon followed its path.

Spike palmed her two perfect mounds and felt her shudder beneath his touch before she hesitantly reached for the edge of his shirt. Spike took a step back, ready to help her remove the garment and stopped when Buffy raised her arms cover herself.

"Don't cover yourself, luv. Your beautiful."

Buffy shivered at his words, his voice husky with lust. Buffy's eyes fluttered shut when she felt Spike leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck.

Her hands shook as she slowly gripped his shirt and started to lift it up. Spike raised his arms and smiled as Buffy carelessly dropped the garment on the floor next to her own discarded top.

She admired his chest, scraping her nails across his nipples and down the defined line of his abdominals before coming to stop at his belt. Spike shuddered under her touch and caught a glimpse of Buffy's smile before he caught her lips in another kiss.

A part of her felt like she should be feeling guilty. Here she was, about to have sex with another man, a vampire to save the world. Buffy knew they should just be getting to it but every part of her was enjoying how Spike made her feel. Her body ached for his touch.

She wanted to draw it out as long as possible.

Walking her backwards until the back of her knees hit her bed, Spike slowly lowered her until she was laying beneath him. He hovered over her, a lustful expression on his face as he begun unbuttoning her pants. Buffy felt Spike hook his fingers through her belt loops and found herself lifting her hips so he could remove them more easily.

Once Spike had discarded her jeans the same way he had with her shirt he kissed his way up her body before stopping just under her belly button. He kissed her lower abdomen before slipping his fingers under the elastic of her red lace panties.

Buffy's breath caught in her throat as Spike, ever so slowly slipped her panties down her legs and over her knees, past her feet, carelessly tossing them to the floor. He took a moment to sit back and gaze at the lustrous woman that lay before him.

Her golden locks fell around her face in waves, her checks were flushed and her lips were red and swollen from their kisses. Spike's eyes travelled down her body, her nipples were hard and perky, her stomach taught. He lowered his eyes to gaze upon her cleanly shaven pussy that glistened with need, she was so wet for him already and they had barely touched each other. Kneeling before her, Spike started to pull her legs open but she couldn't help but shyly close them.

"What's the matter pet?"

"It's just… you don't have to do that. T-the prophecy doesn't say anything about… foreplay," she said shyly, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Well, luv… I just figured if you have to do this…you may as well enjoy it. If you don't want me to do it then I won't…Do you want me to stop?" His voice sounded so husky and Buffy felt more moisture flood between her thighs. Spike smirked, smelling her arousal.

Spike met her eyes, waiting for her response. Buffy couldn't help herself, the look and feel of him sitting between her thighs, gazing at her with need in his eyes was to much.

"No don't stop. Please don't stop," Buffy whispered allowing her head to fall back on the pillow.

"Shh, luv. I'm going to make this so good for you. Open up for Spike," he whispered his voice thick with lust. Heat flooded through Buffy like wild fire at his words, her scent driving Spike mad.

Spike felt Buffy relax beneath him and started to slowly part her legs, he felt himself getting harder at the sight of her glistening heat, his jeans were getting tighter by the minute and he was sure his erection would rip through them soon.

Parting her moist folds with his fingers, Spike teased her clit, flicking a finger across it and then moving it to swirl around her opening. Buffy moaned in pleasure, arching her hips off of the bed, bringing herself closer to his face, begging to be touched more. Buffy arched her hips again and Spike took the opportunity to flick his tongue across her clit.

"Oh god," Buffy moaned at the feel of his cold tongue on her hot pussy. Spike smirked at her response and continued sucking and nipping at her tender flesh.

Buffy tossed her head back and forth in pleasure, it had never been this good, she didn't even know it could be this good. Spike lapped at her flesh like a man starved and Buffy knew it was wrong to be enjoying what Spike was doing to her body.

She was about to have sex with a vampire, a master vampire…Spike. But the thought only resulted in adding more fuel to her already aroused state.

Buffy couldn't help but look down at him, his blue eye were gazing at her hungrily as he sucked onto her clit, she had never seen anything so hot. Buffy could feel herself nearing her orgasm and fell over the edge when Spike thrust two long fingers into her hot centre.

"Oh god, Spike!" Buffy moaned in release, clamping down around his fingers. Feeling Buffy's legs start to relax, Spike smirked and crawled his way up her body. He was taken by surprise when Buffy flipped them over so she was now straddling his hips, smiling wickedly down at him as he shuddered at the new sensation

She looked so beautiful, green eyes shining in the moon light that poured in the room. Her long golden locks fell over her shoulders framing her face, her pert breasts bouncing with ever movement she made. When Spike saw her start to move down his body, removing his boots and unbuckling his belt, threading it through the loops so she could slip his jeans down his narrow hips, he thought he might cum at the sight. Her little hands fumbled nervously, she looked so innocent, so pure and that just turned him on more.

When she had successfully slid the belt free she proceeded to undo his jeans and couldn't stop herself from gasping in surprise when his large cock sprung free from the confines of his jeans.

Commando.

Buffy's mouth watered.

He wasn't wearing any underwear and he was bHUGE/b. Buffy had never seen one so big before, her mouth watered at the sight of his cock jumping under her gaze. She just had to taste him.

Not taking a moment to think, not giving him any warning, she took him into her mouth. Spike let out a strangled moan at the feel of her hot little mouth wrapped around his cock. He glanced down and felt his eyes roll back at the sight before him. She was bobbing up and down, taking his cock deeper into her mouth every time. Spike felt like he was going to cum at any second and when her green eyes looked up at him he almost did.

Not being able to take much more of her teasing, Spike pulled her his body and flipped them over so he was now nestled between her tanned thighs. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to be inside her.

Spike gazed at Buffy quizzically, silently asking permission to enter her.

Buffy could feel the tip of his cock nudging against her wet entrance, begging to be let in. She met Spike's eyes and raised her hips in a silent welcome and gasped when he crushed his lips to hers before sliding into her heat.

They groaned at the feel of each other, he was so big and Buffy could feel him stretching and filling every inch of her.

She was so full. Having Spike inside her felt like coming home. She was complete and whole when he was with her.

Spike felt like he was on fire. Buffy was so wet for him, so tight and as hot as hell. His thrusts were slow at first, allowing Buffy to meet him thrust for thrust as they moaned in pleasure.

"Oh god, Spike!" Buffy was quivering in pleasure beneath him with every thrust as Spike hit just the right spot inside her.

"Buffy. You feel so bloody good, pet." Spike groaned.

Buffy loved the sound of his voice as they made love and that's what it was, it wasn't shagging or just sex, every touch, every kiss held something deeper. Buffy could feel it in his touch, in his words, the same words that sent a burn through her.

"Tell me more… gah… tell me how it feels being inside me," she groaned.

b "_His slayer liked dirty talk. Such a_ _naughty girl.__"_/b Spike thought.

"You feel so hot and so bloody tight… you feel like heaven," Spike slammed his hips down earning him a gasp from Buffy.

"You're so wet. Tell me it's for me, only me, pet." He groaned.

"Yes you! O-only you," she moaned. "Don't s-stop. Harder…I need fast-" she groaned as Spike obliged, thrusting into her harder and faster.

Spike had tried to be gentle with her at first but when she flipped them so she was now on top, he couldn't help but smile at her forcefulness. He moaned at the feel of her riding him, slamming her hips down onto his as he thrust up into her. It was clear at that point that farm boy hadn't been getting the job done.

Sitting up so they were now face to face, Spike continued to meet her thrust for thrust, green eyes meeting blue ones. Buffy felt trapped in his gaze as he thrust forcefully into her.

Spike's demon came forth with the intensity of their love making and he turned his head. ,

Buffy knew that feeding was part of a vampire's mating ritual and she didn't want Spike to be any less then what he was. She cupped both of his cheeks and turned his face back to look at her, smiling in approval as she bared her neck to him.

"Please," she whispered, knowing his chip wouldn't fire when he had no intention of hurting her. Spike growled as he leant down, sinking his fangs into her soft and supple neck, taking long pulls of her blood.

Buffy was on a supernatural high, feeling door after door slam open at the feel of his fangs in her neck unable to hold back any emotion.

"SPIKE!" Buffy screamed his name in her release.

Slipping his fangs from her neck, Spike licked her wound. The demon in him was sated knowing his slayer had liked that. He had felt her clamp and flutter around him, the taste of her blood on his tongue had sent him toppling over the edge with her, spilling his cold seed into her welcoming womb.

They met each other's eyes and Buffy smiled before she was convulsing above him. Buffy was screaming in pain as Spike moved to lay her down comfortable. He watched in horror as her stomach started to glow a bright white light as she yelled in pain.

"Spike," she whimpered.

"What's happening? Oh god, luv…Buffy? I don't know what to do." Spike was panicking but as the light in her stomach started to dim so did the pain. Buffy sighed in relief as the pain subsided and the tremors in her muscles went.

"It's okay…I-it's gone," she replied, rolling onto her side to look at him. Spike nodded, still on edge, waiting for her to start screaming in pain again any second as he rolled onto his side to face her.

"What was that?"

"I'm guessing the transfer… Giles neglected to mention that it would hurt like hell," she let out a laugh as they both awkwardly stared at random objects in her room. They stared at the bed, the wall, and the door anything but each other, unsure of what to do or say.

Taking a deep and unnecessary breath, Spike spoke.

"You probably want me to go, yeah?" Spike asked, attempting to get up.

"No…" Buffy said slightly nervous and scared. Surely Spike wouldn't leave her alone after the most amazing sex they'd just had. The best sex she'd had ever in her entire life.

"I mean, if you want to go you can… but maybe… you could stay the night…Would you just hold me?" Buffy asked shyly.

Spike smiled at her, not saying a word as he brought the covers up over them, wrapping an arm around her waist as she rolled into his embrace. Spike held her tightly to him as they slowly drifted off to sleep together.

Giles sat at home with a mountain of books from the shop sprawled out all over his lounge room floor. He knew there was no loop hole to stop Buffy from going through with the ritual but there was no harm in reading as much about the upcoming apocalypse as he could. When Buffy had questions he would have the answers.

Something had confused him though, he read and re-read the ancient scroll, over and over again something was worrying him. With a frown marring his face, Giles pulled a heavy and very old looking book towards him, face dropping in realization.

They'd translated the text wrong.

"Oh, God!" His eyes widened as the scroll fell from his hands.

"It's not possible! I-it can't be a mistake…"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't possibly have translated the prophecy wrong. Could he?

Buffy was going to kill him.


	10. The morning after

_**The morning after.**_

_**Chapter 10.**_

Spike laid back down beside Buffy., Sshe was still asleep, her naked form only covered by the thin cotton of a white sheet. Spike had slipped from the bed moments before and dressed in silence, not wanting to wake her. She looked so peaceful that he hated to wake her. l,But it didn't seem right to just slip out of the house without even saying goodbye.

He tentatively reached a hand out, stroking her face lovingly and watching as she started to stir. He heard her mumble something incoherent before her eyes started to slowly open.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she replied shyly.

"I should go…the sun will be up soon."

Buffy glanced past Spike and out her window to see that the sky was starting to slightly lighten.

"I'll walk you out." She smiled, wrapping the sheet around her small frame as she slid from the bed. Buffy trailed behind Spike as they walked down the stairs and towards the front door, stopping when Spike turned around to face her.

Spike didn't know what to say. He'd just had the most amazing night of his life. He'd made love to the woman of his dreams, brought her screaming in release… twice. She'd let him feed off of her and then he'd held her while she slept.

It didn't get more perfect than that.

He couldn't stop himself when his hand wentfrom brining his hand to the bite mark he'd left on her neck, his fingers traileding across her skin. Buffy's eyes fluttered closed as she brought her hand up to cover his, their eyes met.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Spike asked, slightly confused.

"For last night. For helping save the world," Buffy smiled. "My mom said that you would show me the respect and dignity I deserved… and I'm so thankful she was right."

Spike smiled softly, moving his hand from her neck and cupping her check. He didn't know what to say., Tthey say actions speak louder than words, so he leaned forward and kissed her.

The kiss was light and tender, neither making a move to deepen it. He kissed her cheek before moving back, watching as her eyes fluttered open.

Without saying a word, he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. As soon as the night air hit, Spike took a deep and unnecessary breath. He needed to put some distance between them before he did something stupid, like running back inside and carrying her back upstairs so he could have his way with her. He glanced over his shoulder one last time, catching a brief glimpse of bhis/b golden goddess.

The white sheet wrapped around her left little to the imagination., Hher hair was a tousled mess of golden curls, un-brushed and untamed and yet, to him, she had never looked more beautiful than as she did right then. He sent her a smile before turning around and heading for the cemetery.

With a sigh, Buffy watched him disappear., Cclosing the door, she leanedand leaning her head against the cool wood before taking in a much needed deep breath. Last night's events were playing over and over in her mind. She couldn't remember the last time she'd ever been so hot, so turned on by one single touch. Just one look from Spike and she'd coame undone. She'd never came so hard or yelled so loud in her life.

IAnd it was exhilarating.

Spike had treated her with respect, touched her as if she was precious and looked at her like she was a goddess. His goddess.

Buffy felt dizzy at the memory of their love making, at the look on his face, and the lust in his eyes.

It had never felt so right as it did with him last night. They had fit together perfectly, it was as if they were made of each other. Her body had responded to him in ways Buffy never knew it could. She didn't know it could be so good, his lips on her nipple, his hands on her pussy and the feel of his cock pounding into her.

Buffy shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memories as she felt moisture pool between her thighs. She pushed away from the door and headed up stairs…She was in desperate need of a b **very** /b cold shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy sat across from Giles, completely silent. He had arrived at her house only an hour after Spike had left and hadwas yet to say anything other than "Hello."

Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to act as normal as possible. Giles was like a father to her and thereir was absolutely no way she was giving him the intimate details of her and Spike's encounter.

"So Giles… why are you here so early?" Buffy asked, standing up from her seat and making her way towards the kitchen. She could hear his footsteps following closely behind her as she moved to open the fridge, taking out a carton of OJ and placing it onto the counter.

"I just wanted to have a word."

Buffy nodded, motioning for Giles to continue.

"Juice?" she offered.

"Uh… No thank you."

Smiling, Buffy took a clean glass off the sink counter and poured herself a tall glass of juice.

"What did you want to talk about?" Buffy asked, taking a few large gulps of juice.

"How was last night? Did everything go… smoothly?"

Placing the now empty glass on the sink, she nodded, picking up the juice carton and putting it back in the fridge.

Placing the now empty glass on the sink, she nodded, picking up the juice carton and putting it back in the fridge. "It went fine. Spike was well behaved… a perfect gentleman actually." Buffy let out a laugh. "I think it worked, just afterwards…there was this weird glowing in my stomach and killer pain but it passed pretty quickly." She smiled, before motioning for Giles to follow her back into the lounge room and taking a seat.

"I'm so sorry," Giles sighed. "I…I had no idea that would happen." He took a he sat on the table in front of her.

"It's fine," Buffy shrugged. "As I said, it was over pretty quick."

Nodding, Giles took a deep breath and prepared himself, unsure of how Buffy was going to react to his news.

"There is one problem…"

Buffy's head shot up, confusion written on her face as her eyes met his. "What? What problem?"

"What? What problem?"

Looking down at his hands, Giles felt his stomach twist under her gaze.

"It seems…and please, I don't want you to panic-"

"It's a little too late Giles!"

"I was going over the prophecy last night. I wanted to know as much about it as I could in case so if you had any questions…"

"Get to the point Giles!" Buffy snapped, watching as Giles took his glasses off, wiping them with the edges of his shirt.

"I may have translated a part of the prophecy wrong…" His words came out in a hushed whisper as he slipped his glasses back on.

His words came out in a hushed whisper as he slipped his glasses back on.

"You b **WHAT **?/b" Buffy yelled, standing from her chair and beginning to pace. "How could you translate it wrong?" She demanded, spinning around to face him.

"The prophecy was written in six different languages, some of which haven't been used in centuries… T-translating it wasn't easy and the truth is I was quite focused on finding a loop hole. that I may have rushed the translation." He admitted hesitantly.

Buffy stopped pacing, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself.

"Okay. That's okay…" She took another deep breath. "So, what did you translate wrong?" She said trying to remain calm and, watching as Giles beganstand and start to pace in front of her.

"It seems that the power that I thought was to be copied and transferred to you, from Spike, will actually be transferred to someone else, along with a copy of your own powers."

"Oh…Well, that's okay," Buffy sighed in relief. "So someone else gets the power boost and saves the world? No problem." She said, smiling.

Buffy felt relived., Giles had scared her. She was positive he was going to tell her something major and life- altering that would affect her for the rest of her life. Buffy was sure that it would be major and life- altering for whoever would be getting hers and Spike's powers but she would help them adjust.

Taking a seat again in front of Giles, she waited for his response.

"Do we know who the person is?" Taking a seat again in front of Giles, she waited for his response.

"I have a pretty good iIdea."

"Care to share?"

"Um… a child."

"A kid huh? So I'm guessing this major apocalypse is just around the corner?"

"No its seems to be some years off yet."

"Well good. It will give us time to find the kid, help train him or her…"

Giles looked down again, ashamed, tThis was all his fault. How could he possibly tell her?

"That's not all is it?" Buffy asked, waiting for his answer.

"I'm afraid not… The reason there had to be a sexual act for the transfer to be successful is because…" Giles took a deep and shaky breath. "The child mentioned in the prophecy hasn't been born yet, but if you and Spike were… intimate last night, then the child has been conceived…"

He knew he was dancing around the issue, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her out right.

Buffy's face was twisted with confusion. Giles watched as the look of confusion was replaced with realization when she immediately shot out of her chair and began to pace.

"No it's… it's not possible. I mean vampires can't have children!" Buffy all but yelled.

"That's why it had to be on that particular night. The alignment of the stars only happens every ten thousand years and allows for the conception to happen."

"Well they're out of luck this time," Buffy nervously laughed. "I mean…I'm not pregnant. I c-can't be. I'm on the pill." She knew it was stupid;t. Theire was no way a simple pill was going to stop a supernatural prophecy from completinge itself. Theier was no way to get past it. , Sshe was grasping at straws.

"Buffy, they found a way for a vampire to get a slayer pregnant… Even without the aid of ancient prophecy, contraceptives fail every day"I don't think getting past a medical barrier will be much of a problem."

Dropping back down onto her chair in defeat, Buffy met Giles eyes.

"I can't have a baby. I killed my gold fish! How am I suppose to look after a baby?" Buffy asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Giles reached out to touch her shoulder only to have her jerk away from his touch as if he had burnt her. Buffy stood from her seat again, her gaze glaring at his.

"No I'm not… I am b **not** /b pregnant."

Giles stood, taking a step towards Buffy, his mouth opened as if to say something but she was quick to cut him off.

"I'm not!" Buffy snapped, before heading to the front door and grabbing her coat off the rack. Without looking behind her, Buffy walked out the door, leaving a stunned and very saddened Giles behind her.


	11. Dad

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Confessions of a Slayer**_

_***5 Weeks later***_

Buffy sat in her bathroom with her best friend, Willow. The red haired girl had a supportive hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her and they were both staring at the white plastic stick that lay on the counter top. A blue cross in its display window clearly indicated that Buffy was, indeed, pregnant.

Buffy glanced down at the test and the box several times, trying to find a flaw in its reading, before slumping down onto the side of the tub in defeat and letting her head fall into her hands.

"Oh Buffy, I don't know what to say… are you sure its not Riley's?" Buffy glanced up at Willow, who was sitting on the side of the bath with her.

"Riley and I have been…..we….we haven't really been…" Buffy stumbled over her words. "For a while… a long while." She glanced back down at her hands.

"Oh," was all that Willow could muster.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?" Taking a breath to steady herself, Buffy met Willow's gaze.

"Whatever I have to."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Buffy didn't know what to say. Was she going to tell him? What would Spike say? Would he be angry? Happy? What if he wanted her to get rid of it? No, no he would never ask her to do something like that. Would he want to be a part of the childs life? And if he didn't, what would she tell their child?

Trying her best to calm herself down, Buffy turned and smiled softly at Willow.

Buffy walked into Spike's crypt later that evening, she had called Giles to tell him the news and after talking things through, had decided that Spike deserved to know that he was going to be a father.

Shefound Spike sitting in his chair. He stood up slowly and, neither of them were in a hurry to begin talking.. They hadn't seen each other since that night. They'd both avoided one another, not knowing how to act or what to say around each other.

"How have you been?" Spike asked, breaking the silence that had seemed to encase them.

"Not too bad. I have my good days and my bad days," she replied, looking at the ground. "You?"

"Not too bad either… it's been a while."

"To be honest, I didn't know what to say." She whispered softly.

"I'm the same, luv."

They both let out a laugh, smiling gently at each other. Buffy couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were. bi _"__Have his eyes always been that blue? /i____/b _

Spike couldn't believe that Buffy was finally standing right in front of him. He wanted more than anything to reach out and touch her, to hold her and to kiss her but he knew that he would only scare her away.

"I thought I should come and see how you are. It's been so…" her words were cut off as she making her way across the room, she tripped over a rug she hadn't noticed. Spike leapt forward, catching Buffy before she hit the floor.

Buffy met Spike's eyes and felt her body shake at the electricity cracking between them.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were wrapped in each other's arms. Spike pushed Buffy up against the closest wall, their tongues battling for dominance. Buffy ran her hands up and down Spike's back, gasping when she felt his hand slide under her shirt and grasp one of breasts. Shocked, she abruptly pulled away and placed both her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Stop, please stop." She struggled to get her breath. "I can't," Buffy whispered.

Spike nodded and moved away from her, running his hands through his hair as he begun to pace.

"I can't handle anymore guilt." Buffy explained, looking up into his eyes.

"Guilt over what?" Spike asked, watching as she moved around the crypt.

"I cheated on Riley and I know that it was to save the world but…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Moving across the crypt to stand in front of her, Spike cupped her cheek.

"Hey, look at me," he whispered, smiling softly when Buffy met his eyes.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. Like you said, it was to save the world, it's not like you just fell into bed with some bloke because you were looking for a shag."

"I know."

"Then why do you feel guilty?"

"Because I enjoyed it, all of it." Buffy said, her eyes beginning to water. "I keep thinking about it and more than anything… I want it to happen again." Buffy whispered, just loud enough for Spike to hear.

Buffy felt a shiver run through her, she couldn't believe she had just told Spike she wanted it to happen again. She'd never thought she could be so honest about her feelings for him but one look, one touch and the truth just came out.

"Ditto," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers as he cupped her cheek.

"You're all I bloody think about. Dream about. I'm drowning in you, Summers. I'm drowning in you," he confessed. Buffy shuddered at his words, feeling moisture pool between her legs as her breathing came out in short pants.

Spike could smell her arousal and the feel of her hot breath on his face was enough to make him almost come. He was so hard, he thought he might rip through his jeans.

Buffy couldn't stop herself from raising up, brushing her lips across his and gently slipping her tongue past his lips. She let out a moan when she felt his tongue push back against hers.

bi_"__To hell with the guilt.__"___/i/b__She attempted to deepen their kiss but was shocked when he suddenly pulled away from her and stared at her confusion.

Spike thought he was hearing things but when he stepped away from her he heard the unmistakable sounds of a second heat beat in the room .

bi___"__THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.__" _/i/b__

_Moving _away from Buffy, he hesitantly raised his head and met her gaze.

"Something you want to tell me, luv?" Spike asked, gritting his teeth in anger.

"What?" She replied, confused. When he finally turned to look at her, Buffy could see hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Seems you have a bun in the oven." He said, pointing at her flat belly. Buffy instinctively brought her hands up to her stomach. "Solider boy must be thrilled, the proud daddy." he spat.

"He doesn't know yet. How did you?"

"Vampires have excellent hearing, luv." he replied.

"I think Riley will be far from thrilled."

"I would have thought Captain Cardboard would be over the moon. All about white picketed fences, a bunch of rug rats running around his feet."

"I wouldn't know, we've never really talked about it."

"Why wouldn't you think he'd be happy about it?"

"Cause it isn't his," she replied, meeting his gaze.

"Oh," Spike said, confused.

"I came here today to tell you that Giles translated the scroll wrong." Spike's head shot up.

"What?"

"You remember the part that says your powers will be copied and transferred to me." At Spike's nod, Buffy continued. "It actually says that both our powers will be copied and transferred to a single person… a child… my child… Our child."

Spikes eyes were wide in shock. He shook his head, certain that he must have heard her wrong.

"Are you saying…"

Buffy quickly cut him off. "You're the father."

Spike felt his world spin at her words, Buffy was pregnant. Not with Riley's child, with his child. He couldn't even process the information she had just given him.

Spike grabbed his duster and, brushing past Buffy, he walked out the crypt door. Buffy didn't bother to call out to him or look to see if he had left, she couldn't feel him anymore and knew he was gone.

Allowing a silent tear to fall, it wasn't long before sobs shook her body and she allowed herself to fall to the crypt floor. Buffy had feared his rejection but had never thought she'd feel so much pain. She wished she had agreed to have Willow come with her.

Buffy willed the tears away, pulling herself together and to her feet, she knew this night was far from over… she still had to tell Riley.


	12. Confessions of a slayer

Chapter 12

Confessions of a slayer

Buffy took a much needed breath. She had been standing outside the front of Riley's apartment for the last ten minutes trying to figure out what she was going to say to him.

It was bad enough that she had technically cheated on him and with Spike but to add insult to injury, she was now 5 weeks pregnant with Spike's child. bi _"__A child he clearly wants nothing to do with,__"_/i/b she couldn't help but think bitterly.

Taking another deep breath, she finally mustered the courage to knock. She heard Riley's muffled yell to come and turned the knob, slowly walking into the room. She smiled softly at him as he moved to greet her, placing a soft kiss on her check.

"Hey, this is a surprise; I thought you said you were busy tonight?"

"I was but it turned out to be quicker than I thought it would be." She replied, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Oh, ok. Well I had some plans with the guys but I can cancel if you want."

"Actually we need to talk."

"This sounds kind of serious."

"It really is… D-do you remember about two months ago when Giles called one morning and I took off?"

"Vaguely but yeah." Riley replied, memories of that morning slowly coming back.

"Well the reason he called me was because the council had sent him a scroll to translate," she took a breath. "It was a prophecy about the major apocalypse and me." Buffy met his gaze. "It said that on the day of the apocalypse my power, my strength wouldn't be enough and I would lose."

"Buffy…" Riley started, alarmed but Buffy was quick to cut him off, she just wanted to get this out and over with.

"There was one loop hole." Riley's shoulders relaxed. "On a certain day and time, a transfer of power from a master vampire to me could be made but the only way the transfer could be made is during a… physical act… a sexual act." She explained, watching Riley stand and begin to pace.

"There's no way… I mean, they can't expect you to do that… When is it meant to happen? How long do we have to find another way?"

"We've looked," Buffy sighed. "Giles, me and the gang have spent weeks looking." Buffy met his eyes. "There isn't another way, Riley. T-the date was five weeks ago."

Riley spun around to face her, his face a mask of shock and pain.

"So what now? You lose and then what? You die? We all die?"

"That won't happen, not now." Buffy said. looking at him. Realization flooded through him.

"Please tell me you didn't," he whispered.

"I had to," she replied, standing to face him.

"You cheated on me?" He asked, clearly hurt.

"Riley…" She started. "It's not like I went out to some bar and brought a random vampire home so I could have my way with him. I was saving the world!" She tried to explain but when she saw his face twist in disgust, she knew immediately that they were about to have a major fight.

Not that she could blame him, he was right, she had cheated on him. With a sigh, she sent out a silent prayer, hoping that he understood that it wasn't something she set out to do. She had looked for a way around it but in the end, had done the only thing she could in order to save the world.

"It doesn't matter how you try and justify it, Buffy. You still cheated on me."

"Yes, I did. Please try to understand that I never set out to hurt you. I looked for weeks for another way and there wasn't one. What did you want me to do? Say screw the world, let it go to hell?"

"That would have been a good start." He spat.

She couldn't have been more thrown by his words. Sure she knew he would be hurt, mad even but never did Buffy think that he would have wanted the whole world go to hell, then to have her sleep with someone else.

"I know you're hurt but that has got to be the most selfish thing I have ever heard you say… I'm sworn to protect this world and that means saying and doing things that others shouldn't have to."

"Yeah, if that's what helps you sleep at night." He hissed.

"You know what? I sleep just fine because I know when this apocalypse comes I'll be ready." Buffy's eyes narrowed. "I will win and that is all that matters."

Riley spun around to face her, face red with rage, eyes dark and hollow. Buffy had never seen him like this and to be honest, it scared her a little.

"Who was it, huh?" He demanded.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It matters to me… was it Angel?"

"No. You know that's not possible, not with his soul."

"Was it Spike?" Her head shot up.

"It was wasn't it?… Oh my God! You slept with Spike." He spat, revolted by the thought.

"I did what I had to," she replied simply.

"You let that filthy vampire touch you? I bet he just loved that, didn't he?"

"Actually, he was a gentleman. Something you're not being right now." She said, her voice starting to rise.

"You want me to act like a gentleman then maybe you should stop acting like a whore!" Riley growled.

Buffy's eyebrows rose in shock. Riley would never say something like that to her, she must have heard him wrong.

"Did you just call me a whore?"

"Well, if the shoe fits." He spat back at her.

Buffy didn't even realize her hand had left her side until it connected with his face. Her eyes glared at him with pure hatred, seeing a perfect red hand print forming on his left check.

"How dare you! I expected you to be upset, angry even…but b **never **/b in my life did I think you would ever say something like that to me… I was hoping that somehow we could salvaged what was left of our relationship," she shook her head. "Because God knows it's been falling apart for months now," she met his eyes. "But you have no respect for me or the job I was destined to perform."

"How can I have any respect for you when you just admitted to willingly jumping into bed with yet another vampire?"

"I should have told you when I first found out but I was hoping that the gang would find another way. Do you honestly think I wanted to do this? I didn't… I looked for weeks for another way but I was NOT going to let the whole world go to hell just because I wasn't willing." She found herself yelling at him. "I don't even know who you are anymore," she whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Ditto," he spat.

"I can't do this anymore… it's over!" Buffy said, shaking her head.

"Buffy, no. Wait…" She saw panic in his eyes and quickly cut his pleas off.

"Don't! I don't want to hear it. I want you to stay away from me, my friends, my family and stay the hell away from Spike. I mean it, Riley." She warned, both her tone and look deathly serious. Not giving him a moment to respond, she turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Buffy leant back on the door, taking a much needed breath. The conversation hadn't gone as planned, she hadn't even got the chance to tell him about the baby. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she deciding it was probably for the best. Taking another deep breath, she pushed away from the door and headed home.


	13. Seeking forgiveness

Chapter 13

Seeking forgiveness.

Buffy was beyond exhausted, not just physically but emotionally too. She sighed deeply as she headed up the foot path that lead to her mother's house, the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. Feeling her slayer senses go into over drive at the presence of a vampire, she knew she had no reason to panic. Buffy had become aware and alert when he was near, she could always feel him.

Stopping short of her stairs that would lead her to her front door, she took a much needed deep breath.

"What do you want Spike?" she asked, frustrated. A part of her was overjoyed that he was here but another part of her was dreading what he was going to say to her. She turned to face him and watched as he stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"Knew I was there, huh?" he smiled.

"I always know when you're near." She all but whispered. Spike was shocked by her response.

"And why is that then?" He asked, stepping towards her. Buffy quickly put her head down, hiding her blush and not knowing how to answer his question.

"I'm not in the mood for 20 questions, Spike. What do you want?"

"To apologize."

Her head shot up and met his gaze, he'd taken a few steps forward and was now standing in front of her.

"What?" she whispered.

"I acted like a git."

She laughed softly, waiting for him to continue. "I reacted badly and I'm sorry… I was just… wasn't expecting it is all."

"And you think I was?" she snapped.

"Buffy, for over a hundred years it wasn't possible for me to have children so when you told me I was…." he met her eyes. "There aren't words for it and I know you're probably scared and shocked and I should have thought of your feelings too, instead of just walking out but I just need some time and space to think." Spike tried his best to explain.

"So you've had both time and space now? You're here, so that has to mean that you've decided whether you want to be a part of her life or not?

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to be a part of her life. I'm sorry about before, I wasn't expecting it. This right here," he placed his cold hand against her flat belly. "You have given me the most amazing gift. The fact that you actually want me to be a part of her life, I don't have words to explain the way I feel."

Buffy looked up in shock. Did he really think she would keep him away from his own child?

"Spike, this baby is as much yours as it is mine. I'm not going to stop you from seeing her."

He smirked.

"You keep saying her."

"Yeah, I know that its to early to tell but I don't know," she smiled. "A part of me just… knows. She's a little girl.. I feel it."

"I've never doubted your senses before so, a girl it is." They smiled softly at one another before Spike reluctantly removed his hand from her belly.

"When I heard her heartbeat in the crypt I-I thought it was Soldier Boy's kid…. Buffy, I don't want to cause any problems between you two but to be honest, he isn't the kind of person I want around my daughter." Buffy understood Spike's request.

The first time Spike and Riley had met, Riley had been working for a government organization that experimented on all things strange. That thought alone made Buffy nervous.

A child born from a slayer and a vampire, she'd never heard of such a thing and could only see her child as becoming something of high interest to study. Buffy was only glad that the initiative was gone still felt the need to be on constant guard.

"You don't have to worry about that," she met his eyes. "Riley and I broke up tonight."

Spike was shocked but relived to hear that captain cardboard was out of the way. Maybe there was a chance that he and Buffy could make things work as a real family.

"You told him about the baby and he broke it off with you?"

"Uh, not exactly. I didn't get that far into the conversation, which is probably for the best. It really creeps me out how excited those initiative guys would be if they heard of my baby. Part slayer, part vampire… it shouldn't be possible."

"It is worrying." Spike's brow creased.

"I know," Buffy sighed. "I'll just have to be extra careful… I told him about the prophecy and he wasn't happy at all," she let out a bitter laugh. "He actually said I should let the world go to hell."

"Selfish git."

"Pretty much," Buffy nodded. "It wasn't until he called me a whore that I told him it was over between us."

Spike's face went red with rage.

"That bastard. I'll kill him!" He hissed, turning to head down the drive way but Buffy quickly stopped him.

"Spike, please." She begged, grabbing his jacket and making him face her. "Riley is out of our lives now," her voice softened. "I really want to keep it that way."

"But he can't just get away with saying something like that to you," Spike snapped out ragged.

"And he didn't," a smile crept onto her face. "I left my mark on him." Spike smiled at her tone.

"That's my girl."

"Your girl?" Buffy asked, still holding onto his jacket. Spike smiled, slowly bringing his arms down to wrap around her waist but she was quick to push him away.

"We can't do this, Spike."

"Why?"

Buffy didn't know. Every part of her ached to be with him but something was holding her back.

"I'm not ready," she took a step back. "This is all moving so fast. I feel like we're doing everything backwards. I just broke up with Riley, I think I just need some time alone." She whispered, meeting his eyes, instantly regretting her decision when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Fine. Take all the time you want, slayer."

Her heart broke at the sound of him calling her slayer. She watched him storm down the footpath and into the darkness as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Nice work, Buffy." She scolded herself. With a sigh, she turned and walked into the house. She wasn't shocked to find her mother waiting for her in the kitchen with two hot cups of coco. She smiled at this, eagerly taking the cup from her.

"How did it go?" Joyce asked, taking a seat across from her daughter.

"Well, let's see. I told Spike that I was pregnant with his baby and he walked out without so much as a goodbye, then I went and told Riley about the prophecy and what I did with Spike and he called me a whore, which of course led to me dumping him. Then I get back here and find Spike waiting for me outside and he tells me he's sorry and wants to be part of our child's life and for us to be together," she took a deep breath. "And me being the idiot I am, tells him I don't want to be with him."

"Oh, Buffy."

"I don't even know why I said it to him. I mean, I have feelings for him, we're having a baby. It makes sense for us to be together but I just feel… off about it. Like we're doing everything backwards… sex, baby then dating," she sighed. "It's all back to front. This baby was foretold and I couldn't have done anything to change this but I'm scared mom… I'm scared that I'll jump into a relationship with him and it will all fall apart. Just like it always does, just like it did with Angel and Riley. I can't risk that, it's not just my heart on the line anymore I have to think about this baby too."

"Sweetie, why not just tell him that? I'm sure Spike will understand." Her mother sighed, walking around the kitchen bench to place a supportive arm around her daughters shoulder, hugging her to her chest.

"I don't know what I would do without you mom. You've been so great about all of this."

"You're my little girl Buffy and I will support you no matter what."

"Oh god!" Buffy suddenly groaned, clutching her tummy.

"What's wrong sweetie? Is it the baby?"

"No, it's something else," she gasped, struggling to breath. "Something's wrong… Spike!" She gasped, jumping from her seat and bolting out the back door leaving a shocked Joyce behind her.


	14. Saving Spike

_Chapter 14_

_Saving Spike_

Spike knew this was coming; he would have been shocked if it hadn't. He sat in his crypt drinking a glass of blood and waited. He wasn't left disappointed, not five minutes after he had arrived back at his crypt, Riley came storming through the door.

Spike stood from his chair and prepared himself for whatever Riley had to throw at him. Riley grabbed Spike by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"Now, now farm boy no need to get upset." Spike smirked, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"I think there's good reason to be upset… What makes you think you had the right to touch what's mine?" Riley hissed.

"Last time I checked mate, Buffy didn't belong to anyone_**!**__**"**___Spike spat back.___**"Buffy is no ones**__** property.**__**"**___

"That's where you're wrong. She's mine!" He hissed as he pulled a stake from inside his coat.

Spike noticed the stake seconds before Riley plunged it into his chest. He let out a yell of pain, his eyes bulging as he realised he wasn't dust. The stake wasn't wood at all but plastic.

"Now, I know this time it wasn't the real thing but I think we should take this nice and slow. We'll finish it soon enough… I promise." Riley smirked.

Spike knew from the look in his eyes that he wasn't kidding around; he intended to torture and eventually kill him.

"Big man…" Spike laughed, coughing up blood. "You're a real big man," blood was pouring from the wound in his chest and Spike was starting to become weak. "Torturing and killing someone who you know for a fact can't fight back… No wonder she's sick of you." Spike laughed again, he knew he was only pissing Riley off but at that point it was all he had left.

Riley roared in rage and Spike knew his life was about to come to an abrupt end when suddenly, Riley was thrown across the room. He hit the wall with a loud thud and crashed to the floor. Spike swayed on his feet and glanced up, Buffy was standing where Riley stood only moments before.

She put an arm around Spike's waist and helped him to his chair before turning back to face Riley, who was now getting to his feet.

"You make me sick." She spat at him. "Is this how you get off? Torturing and threatening to kill innocent people?"

"He's not a person, Buffy… he's a soulless disgusting demon!" he yelled at her.

"He may have a demon inside of him but he is still a person… You have the nerve to call him soulless after what I just saw you do? After what I just heard you threaten? When he did his pleasure killings and torturing he did it without remorse because he didn't have a soul… What's your excuse?" she hissed at him angrily. "What was the Initiative's excuse?"

"We were doing good, Buffy," Riley tried to explain. "We were helping people, saving people!"

"Adam? Was that helping people?" Buffy growled. "That little boy he tore apart? That was helping?" She yelled. "You poke and prod at people doing your experiments', your tests, it's disgusting."

"They're not people Buffy, they were demons."

"It was wrong. You can't stop evil by doing evil… I know that now." She turned and moved to help Spike, who groaned softly in pain.

"You're the slayer, your job is to kill them not fuck them… if it isn't human you should kill it, that's your job!" he hissed at her.

"No that's not my job, my job is hunting evil" she spat back at him, Riley sighed.

"They want me back, Buffy." she turned to face him "The military, they want me back…" He met her eyes. "They're sending a chopper for me at midnight… unless you can give me a reason why I should stay." His eyes begged her to tell him she still loved him.

Buffy took a deep breath, her expression never changing as she stared right at him.

"You should go pack then; you don't want to miss your flight."

Riley stood shocked and hurt.

"I'm sorry Riley, but there is no reason for you to stay here."

He turned to leave, hurt, stopping near the entrance.

"Goodbye, Buffy." He whispered before leaving.

Buffy shook her head not knowing what it was she ever saw in him. She must have been crazy. Looking at Spike she sighed, he was sitting back with his eyes closed.

"I'm going to have to pull that out." He nodded his head in agreement and understanding as she kneeled in front of him. "It's going to hurt." she whispered.

"I know, luv." He replied, opening his eyes to look at her, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked, smiling brightly. Spike let out a laugh, wiping the blood from his mouth as he watched her go over to the table to grab a dry cloth that laid on top before moving back to kneel in front of him.

"You stepped out of the shadows all cocky, clapping… I had just dusted one of your minions." she whispered, almost seductively.

"I remember." he smiled.

"I thought you were so hot," he looked shocked by this. "And then I realized you where a vampire… I was so pissed, knowing I couldn't have you… but it didn't stop me from wanting you." Buffy smiled at the shocked expression on his face, using the distraction to reach up and grab the stake. Spike was to trapped by her words and by the look in her eyes that he didn't realise what she was up to. He growled when she pulled the stake free, his vampire visage coming to the surface before she placed the cloth over it to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, you tease. I should have known you were going to do that." He groaned.

"Sorry, I thought it would be better if I distracted you but that doesn't mean it wasn't true." she replied smiling softly, watching his demon reside.

"Buffy about before…" she quickly stopped him "That's my bad I should have explained better." she replied, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" she sighed, looking up at him.

"I have a bad habit of rushing into things and they tend to end bad, Riley for example… I also feel like we're doing this all wrong, sex then a baby then we talk about dating, it's all twisted around… It's not our fault, we didn't have a lot of choice but I can't have this go bad and end with you leaving town." She met his eyes. "It's not just me I have to think about anymore it's this baby too… I just want to slow things down a bit." she tried to explain the best she could. He smiled in understanding, glad that she wasn't pushing him away.

The where silent for a long moment, unsure of what to say before Buffy spoke.

"You can't stay here anymore, it's not safe." she said standing.

"I'll be fine, luv." He smiled, trying to mask the pain that was ripping through his chest. "Captain cardboard is leaving town anyway." He stood on shaky legs and watched as she began to pace.

"It's not just him, Spike." She ran a hand through her hair. "I can't risk you getting hurt, not with this baby on the way." She pointed to the door. "You can't stop demons just walking in here to pick a fight and you can't defend yourself against humans…" She sighed. "It's not safe."

"And where do you suppose I live then, luv?" he asked, leaning against the nearest sarcophagus and hoping the wound in his chest would heal fast.

"You can come and live with me and my mom."

Spike's eyes bugged.

"What? No. It's not a good idea, luv." he said, shaking his head.

"Why? Because you're a vampire? You would never hurt us."

"It's not that, luv. Of course I wouldn't hurt you or your mom, it's just…" she quickly cut him off.

"Spike, I'm not asking I'm telling," she raised one eyebrow. "You're moving in with us."

Spike sighed in defeat.

"Well get packing," she moved towards the door. "I'm going to go out and get you some blood. you'll need it to help you heal."

"Buffy," she turned to face him and waited as he walked towards her, stopping to stand in front of her.

"Would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

She smiled, her cheeks flushing.

"I'd love to."

She turned and left. She couldn't believe it, she was going out to dinner with Spike. A date… She felt butterflies in her tummy at the thought, she was excited and nervous, she just hoped this was the start of something amazing.


	15. Responsibilities

_iChapter 15/i_

_iResponsibilities./i_

It had been two months since Riley had left town and Spike had moved in with the Summers women. Buffy and Spike had gone on their first date but it had ended abruptly when Buffy had been hit with a wave of nausea. They had just been seated when Buffy fled to the bathroom where she had spent the next fifteen minutes throwing up. Spike had decided it was better to postpone their date and to take her home.

Morning sickness, the doctor had informed her the next day, warning her it could last up to four months. All women were different though; some never got it at all where others could have it for many months of their pregnancy. Dry crackers and ginger beer was all he could offer her but she found that it rarely helped.

Now she was just over three months pregnant and had been morning sickness free for two weeks, so Buffy and Spike had decided to try their "date" again. The gang had been surprised when Buffy had told them Spike was moving in with her and that they were trying to start a relationship.

Willow, Tara and Anya had all been supportive and understanding, saying if she was happy they were happy. Giles and Xander were different altogether; Giles had worried Buffy was only trying a relationship with Spike because she was carrying his child and was afraid of being alone. but when she had reassured him that wasn't the case and in fact she had very strong feelings for Spike, Giles had relented and gave her his blessing.

Xander had been slightly harder to convince, saying it was clear Spike had cast a spell on her. She had tried relentlessly to convince him that there was no spell but he wouldn't listen; he spent weeks casting de-love spells and counter spells before finally realizing that maybe he was wrong. After seeing them together laughing, smiling and simply holding each other he had seen proof that it was real Spike was in love with Buffy. Xander was pretty sure Buffy was in love with Spike, even if he hadn't heard her say the words yet, and he finally admitted defeat, telling Buffy she had his blessing even if he didn't like b **"dead boy junior"/b **as he had put it.

Buffy smiled at her reflection; she couldn't be happier with her choice of outfit that Willow and Tara had helped her pick out. It was a string strapped blood-red dress that sat just above her knees, black high heels and a black shoulder wrap. She left her hair falling down in waves around her shoulders; Spike had said many times that he loved the way her hair bounced whenever she was walking around.

She was slightly showing a very small baby bump that looked like she was putting on some weight but she wore it proudly. She couldn't wait to see her little baby at her ultrasound in three weeks. The doctor said if she liked they would most likely be able to tell the sex of the baby, but Buffy didn't need an ultrasound to know that she felt it; she was having a girl, she just knew it.

Casting one last glance at her reflection, she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs and into the arms of a speechless Spike before they headed out into the night together.

They had enjoyed a beautiful meal at a little French restaurant in Sunnydale before heading to the Bronze. They had enjoyed a few dances together before heading home; all in all it had been a great night.

Stepping out of the Bronze and into the cool night air, Spike held Buffy close as they slowly started to head home when Buffy suddenly realized she had left her purse behind.

"Oh, no- I left my purse inside," she sighed, feeling silly for forgetting it. She had been having such a wonderful evening that it had simply slipped her mind.

"That's okay luv, I'll grab it. Just wait right here; I won't be a minute." She smiled, nodding as she watched him heading back into the Bronze, and pulling her wrap around her shoulder tighter to try and fight away the cold.

A woman's scream filling the once-quiet night air, Buffy turned sharply towards the scream. Wrap slipping from her shoulders, she ran in the direction of the scream. Rounding the corner into the ally behind the Bronze Buffy found a young woman no older then herself pinned up against the alley wall with a vampire closing in.

Moving quickly, her slayer senses going into over drive, she grasped the vampire by the shoulders and pulled him from the girl, throwing him into a nearby dumpster.

"Run home," she ordered the young woman before turning back to face the vampire who was already getting back on his feet.

"That was a big mistake, Slayer," he hissed before running for her. Buffy acted quickly, protecting her unborn child and herself, she knew she couldn't lose this fight. Punching the vampire full-force in the nose, temporarily blinding him, she sent him stumbling back for a moment.

It was all she needed; in a single moment she quickly bent down, grabbed a piece of discarded wood on the ground. As he ran at her again she didn't hesitate, didn't flinch, but lifted her hand and plunging the piece of wood deep in to his chest.

"No, the mistake was yours," she replied as he exploded into a cloud of dust. Brushing herself off, she turned to head out of the alley only to come face to face with a clearly angry Spike grasping her purse and wrap she had dropped.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he snapped, walking towards her.

"I heard a scream. He was going to kill her, Spike. I couldn't do nothing."

"We've had this talk Buffy. No slaying until after the baby is born. It's too dangerous for both of you; you agreed."

"I did, and I still do. But I was out here alone. If I had waited for you to return the girl would be dead."

"You can't save everyone Buffy," he snapped. She was shocked; a part of her knew he didn't mean it, the Spike she now knew and deeply cared for would never expect her to just let an innocent die. She knew he was just scared for her and their baby.

"No, I can't. But I won't stand idly by and let an innocent die because I'm pregnant. I'm still the slayer Spike. I still have a responsibility to that title and this world… I was careful, I'm always careful… I agreed to let you and the gang take over my nightly patrols and any big bads that pop up while I'm pregnant, but in saying that if you're not here and I have to choose between saving someone's life or letting them die I am going to save them." Running his hand through his curls he sighed. He understood her - he was just so scared of losing her and their baby.

"I'm sorry, luv I'm being a right git. I just got scared when I came out and all I could find was your wrap. I would never expect you to just let someone die. I just want you to be careful, that's all," he replied, cupping her cheek

"And I promise I will be." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him before pulling away gently.

"Let's get you home pet." He smiled, placing her wrap around her shoulders and grasping her hand affectionately.


	16. Death Wish

_iChapter 16/i_

_iDeath wish./i_

**bOne Month later/b**

Buffy was excited and nervous at the same time, she was almost five months pregnant and so many things had happened in the last month. She was showing more, it was now clear that she was pregnant, she had felt the baby kick and now, she was going for an ultrasound to check up on the baby's growth and development, but also to find out the sex for sure.

Buffy sat in an empty hospital waiting room with Spike and her mom. While she couldn't wait to see her baby on the monitor, she was also nervous. What if something was wrong? She knew it was unlikely, but that still didn't stop the nagging thought in the back of her mind that she was certain all expectant mothers had.

She sat between the two of them, playing with the hem of her shirt. Spike sat still, watching her questionably. Buffy hadn't uttered more than an occasional yes or no since they had left the house that evening. Thankfully, Buffy was able to get a late afternoon appointment so that Spike was able to attend. Watching her fidget, he couldn't help but grow more concerned for her by the minute.

"Luv, are you alright?" Spike asked, watching her, his blue eyes searching for a sign, anything to explain her behavior.

"Fine," she replied. He wasn't buying it however; it had of course been the sixth fine he had heard since they had left home, He raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

She sighed, giving in to him. "What if there's something wrong?" she asked, panicked.

At this question, Joyce put the magazine she had been reading down and focused her attention on her daughter as well.

"With the baby?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah... I mean, this isn't exactly a normal pregnancy. A master vampire and a slayer."

"No, it's not but Buffy, this child was prophesized. I find it hard to believe there would be any abnormalities, sweetie," Joyce replied, trying to reassure her.

"What if it has fangs?"

"Excuse me?" Joyce asked, a bit shocked.

"Well, its father is a vampire."

"Luv, come on, you need to calm down. You'll see there will be no fangs or anything else wrong for that matter," Spike said, smiling as he rubbed her arm.

Buffy looked up at the doctor who had just stepped into the waiting room calling her name. Collecting their stuff, she, Spike, and Joyce followed her into the ultrasound room.

Buffy lay on the doctor's examination table nervously as the doctor asked her to move her shirt up slightly and her pants down fully exposing her tummy.

Buffy watched in fascination as the doctor squirted a cold gel onto her baby bump. The doctor picked up what Buffy could only think was the probe and placed it on the cool gel on her stomach, pushing the gel around a little. The doctor turned to the screen of the machine nearby, which the wand was now illuminating soft white and gray's of color.

"Ok, here we go." The doctor turned the screen towards Buffy for easier viewing.

Looking at the screen in awe, she felt herself getting lost in what the doctor was telling her. She could actually see the shapes he was talking about as he pointed them out, making her heart sing with joy as he did.

"There are the legs, arms, heartbeat and the head. That there is the cord." The doctor swished the wand around her stomach expertly, applying a little pressure so she could see the baby's features more closely. With the other hand, she gestured to the screen as she spoke, occasionally taking the time to push a few buttons on the machine.

"Please bear with me I just need to take some measurements." Buffy watched on, a little fearful as the doctor clicked on the machine in front of her, occasionally moving the wand to get it in a better position. She could see at one point the doctor monitoring the baby's heart beat and measuring all the baby's limbs.

It was strange that she could see all these things where sometimes it just looked like a big mass of light and dark spots. About five minutes passed and Buffy was growing more anxious by the minute, thinking the doctor was going to say that there was something wrong.

Instead, she turned and smiled at her, Buffy instantly felt relief flood through her.

"Everything looks great. Were you wanting to know the sex?"

Buffy nodded eagerly.

"You're having a girl, a healthy little girl."

Buffy beamed. A part of her had known it was a girl, but for it to be confirmed was just amazing. "So everything is normal?" she asked.

"She's just fine."

Sighing in relief, she could feel all of her concerns about fangs or any other vampire traits melting away, ridiculing herself for thinking so bizarrely. Everything was fine. She was having a perfectly healthy little girl.

The doctor moved the wand over the baby's head, where you could make out her eye, nose and mouth. She could make out her little hand moving ever so slightly. Looking at the little life on the screen, she felt her heart grow. She never knew she could love like this so completely.

"Your ultrasound results will be ready to pick up in a few days. I'll print you out a few pictures to show family and friends."

Later that night, Buffy and Spike laid in her bed holding each other. Spike sighed happily, rubbing his hand along her baby bump thinking of the beautiful life growing inside of her He was going to be a father to a beautiful little girl, he felt his heart swell at the thought.

"You know, we haven't talked about names," Buffy spoke up.

Llooking at her he smiled. "No, we haven't and now that we know for sure she's a girl, I guess we should."

"I always figured I would never get to have kids, you know slayer and all, but if I did I always wanted to name my daughter Dawn."

"Dawn… I love it," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Also, I was thinking for her middle name maybe Annabelle after your mom."

He looked up, shocked. "Really? That would be perfect."

"Yeah."

Smiling, he looked down at her tummy, running his hand over it lovingly. "Dawn Annabelle Summers," he whispered.

Buffy smiled, pulling him up she kissed him passionately loving the feel of his lips on hers, moving her hands under his shirt, running her hands over his marbled chest she heard him groan. Smiling, she moved to unbutton his shirt only to have him stop her.

"Luv, I'm not sure this is a good idea," he said, pulling back.

"Really? Because I think it's a great idea." She smiled seductively, moving to kiss him again. Only to be stopped once more.

"Buffy…"

She sighed in frustration. "What's wrong? Is it because I'm fat? You don't find me attractive any more?" she asked, her insecurities getting the best of her.

"Are you daft? You're bloody gorgeous, it's just I wouldn't feel right with… you know, the baby."

Laughing softly, she shook her head at him. "Spike, you heard the doctor, it's perfectly safe to have sex during pregnancy."

"I know, it's just… well, what if she knows what we're doing?" he almost whispered, pointing at her belly. Buffy couldn't help but laugh again.

"It's not bloody funny, luv," he growled.

"I'm sorry, Spike, it's just… well, she wouldn't know, couldn't know." She smiled, trying to reassure him.

"I'm sorry pet, it just doesn't feel right," he sighed.

"Okay look, Spike, I love you, God knows I do, but if you deny me this… well, I'm going to have to kill you," she stated seriously.

Spike felt shock flood through him at her words. "You love me?"

She smiled shyly at his question. "Yeah I do, I know I should have told you sooner, it's just I've been burnt before and that kind of makes a girl shy… but I do, I love you, Spike."

He moved forward, overwhelmed with emotions, smashing his lips onto hers. His kiss was demanding but also full of love and want; pulling back, he started spraying hot kisses down her neck.

"God, I love you, Buffy, love you so bloody much," he moaned, cupping her breast through her shirt. Moving to kiss her again.

Holding him to her, she moaned happily. This is what she wanted, needed and when she felt his hand slip beneath her underwear, she almost screamed in joy but her excitement was suddenly cut short when five men dressed in black wearing balaclavas came bursting into her room.

Both Buffy and Spike were off the bed in a second. She saw Spike morph, grabbing one guy and throwing him through the wall and out of the room. Buffy turned her attention to her attackers, hearing Spike's muffled groan she guessed they got in a lucky shot Two more ran past her and for Spike as Buffy was left to deal with the other two.

One rushed her, but she was quick to stop him. Punching full force, she felt his nose break and his jaw shatter under the force of her hit. He stumbled back and out of the room, turning her attention back to her other attacker, just in time to see him pull a knife from his jacket.

He came at her, pointing the blade at her swollen stomach. She reacted so fast the attacker never would have seen it coming, hitting his hand out of the way, she grabbed the knife turning him so her chest was pressed against his back, she trusted the knife into his neck dropping his lifeless body to the floor making a sickening thud.

Looking down at her hands, she felt shock and fear flood through her, were her attackers human? ib**"No, no they couldn't be!"/b/i **her mind screamed, why would a human attack a vampire and a slayer? Tt was just a death wish and it didn't make sense But then it hit her why Spike groaned in pain, the chip, if they where human it would have fired

She was brought from her thoughts when she heard the other two run from the room as they all fled the house.

"Luv, are you all right?" Spike asked, panicked. Running to her, grasping her blood soaked hands, he felt fear grip him.

"Where are you bleeding? The baby?" He was panicked.

"It's not ours, it's his" she said, pointing at the body behind Spike. "He's human Spike."

"I know luv"

I killed a human being." She felt guilt rush over her, looking at the lifeless body.

"It was us or them, luv. They didn't give us a choice" he whispered, hugging her close.

"I know, but still… why would humans attack us? It's like signing a death warrant."

"The initiative maybe?"

"No, I mean Riley may have been mad, but I don't think he would go this far," she replied shaking her head.

"Then who?"

"I think I can answer that."

Buffy looked up at the doorway, seeing Giles standing there. Next to him, was someone she had never met before.

Sighing, she had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	17. Wages of war

Chapter 17

Wages of war.

Buffy and Spike sat across from Giles and the mystery man who had yet to introduce himself or even speak a word since his arrival and she found herself growing anxious and impatient. After cleaning all the blood off her hands and changing her clothes she had gone to her room and saw that the bodies had been removed. Heading down stairs she found Giles making tea and Spike helping him but by the look on his face she decided she never wanted to know what they had done with the bodies.

"Can somebody please tell me what the b **hell** /b is going on." Buffy sighed wearily, breaking the silence that had filled the lounge room for the past five minutes.

"I believe I can Miss Summers a-and I must say that it is an honor to meet you after all this time." The man smiled in aprraisal. "The tales of you victories are legendary in the council."

"Who the hell are you? And did you just say the council as in the watchers council?" Buffy started to panic.

"Buffy calm down." Giles said, trying to calm his slayer as he stood but he knew it was no use, Buffy was already on her feet and pacing.

"Calm down. You want me to calm down… Everytime the council rears its ugly head something terrible happens. I turn eighteen and they lock me in a house with a psycho vamp almost getting me and lets not forget to mention my mother almost killed." She let out a bitter laugh. "Then they show up again during Faiths little body swap and try to kill me AGAIN! I think I have every right to panic." Giles took a step forward and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

"I promise you Buffy. I will not allow them to hurt you in any way." She sighed, taking a much needed deep breath before smiling and taking her seat.

"My name is Mr. William Robson and I work for the council or at least I did. When news spread of you pregnancy I started to notice inconsistencies in Mr. Travis's reports." His brows furrowed in confusion. "Secret meetings and such, so I started to dig deeper and what I discovered was shocking." He informed them.

"Shocking how mate?" Spike chimed in.

"I was able to set up a recording device on one of Mr. Travis' briefcase's and I was able to listen in on a few of their meetings." He glanced down at Buffy's belly. "T-they want to extract the child."

"Child? As in my child?" Buffy all but screamed, standing to her feet.

"Yes. They believe that leaving it in the care of yourself and William the bloody would be ill-advised." He replied standing to face her

"Don't panic huh Giles?" Buffy yelled at him.

Giles stood attempting to comfort her but knew it would be in vain.

"Buffy please calm down, getting worked up isn't good for you or the baby."

"Wait, I don't understand... I mean the council sent the information to Giles about the prophecy they had to know this would happen and besides, Buffy is the best slayer that has ever lived. How would it be ill-advised to leave the baby with her?" Spike interrupted, confused and beyond concerned.

"Well as you know they text was quiet hard to decypher but yes they had an idea that it might mean this but where unsure until Mr. Giles rang with the full translation. They knew they could never stop the child from being conceived, it was after all pre-destined but when Buffy started up a relationship with you they felt her judgment was being blurred and your soul corrupted. It was one thing to date Angelus, he after all had a soul-"

Buffy tensed at hearing the deep growl coming from Spike at the mention of Angel and rubbed his arm reassuringly.

"But to fall in love with a vampire that lacks a soul…"

"You're wrong. He has more soul then the entire watchers council all put together." Buffy smiled lovingly at Spike who squeezed her hand in thanks.

"Miss Summers I have seen the change, heard about it from Rupert and I do believe you but they will not. The council is very much black and white, they do not believe in grey areas. They will keep coming. It does not matter how many of them you kill, they will keep coming until they reach their goal."

"To take our child."

"Yes and to raise it as their weapon."

"They have to know that even if they managed to get the baby from me I wouldn't stop until I got her back."

"Yes, that's why they plan to kill both you and Spike." Buffy gasped and felt her stomach drop. She knew the council had ways for seeing things and that they had no problem getting their hands dirty when needed to but to kill her so that they could take her baby trouble free sent rage boiling through her blood.

"We have to prepare." She said looking at Spike and Giles, determination written in her features. "'Cause they're not taking my baby from me."

Giles knew it was going to be a hard road, a war which meant they all needed to be battle ready, including Spike. He just hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake in what he intended to suggest.

"Spike may I have a word in private?" Giles asked standing from his seat, Spike nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"What is it watcher?" He watched as Giles began to pace in front of him.

"This is going to be an ugly fight Spike and we will need all hands on deck." Turning, he met Spikes eyes.

"You know im in. I'll do anything to protect Buffy and our baby."

"I know you would Spike but these aren't demons we're going to be fighting. They're human."

"You're not going to get all moral on me are you? Look, I know how you feel about taking human life but they're coming for Buffy and the baby and I could care less if they are human or not. They try and hurt either one of them and i'll stop them. Even if that means killing them."

"And I support that 100% Spike I do…"

"Then what is the problem?"

"Your chip, Spike. You bearly got through the fight up stairs and there was only a few of them. I know the council will send an army if they have to."

Spike sighed looking down, he had forgotten all about the chip.

"There is something we can do so you can be in this fully." Giles said removing his glasses to clean them. A part of him couldn't believe what he was about to suggest but he knew it was their only choice.

"I'll do anything."

"We have the chip removed." Spike let out a laugh.

"You think I didn't try that when they first jammed this hunk of metal and wires into my brain. I did and it can't be done."

"Actually it can. Robson is the... was the chief scientist at the watchers council. He has been looking over the records we were able to retrieve from the initiative and he believes he should be able to remove the chip without leaving any permit damage."

"The let's do it."

"I would be a miss if I didn't express concerns about this."

"Watcher this was your bloody idea!" Spike all but yelled, feeling himself getting quickly annoyed.

"I know and I have only done so because I believe we will need you in this fight if we hope to stand a chance but what is to stop you from returning to your old ways?"

"That women in there." He hissed, pointing towards the lounge room. "And that beautiful baby she is carrying inside of her. She is a part of me, my child and I couldn't bare to lose her and I know without a doubt if I started feeding again, Buffy would take her from me if not kill me." Giles nodded, hoping he was doing the right thing. It had almost killed Buffy when she had to sent Angel to hell, if she was forced to kill Spike, the father of her child, he knew without a doubt it would kill her too.

"But if you need more I can give more." Giles head shot up at this.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"There is a demon in south Africa who grants wishes to those who prove themselves worthy."

"Proves themselves?"

"Test, tortures of sorts... if you survive you get one wish."

"What if you lose?"

"I won't lose." Spike replied seriously and Giles knew by the look on his face that he wouldn't.

"What would you wish for?"

"My soul."

Giles was stunned

"You would do that for Buffy?"

"In a heartbeat."

"And that's why he doesn't have too." Spike turned to see Buffy standing in the door way.

"Luv…." He started but she quickly cut him off, moving to stand in front of Spike.

"No there is no way to tell how you would respond to having a soul after everything from your past." Spike cringed, he wasn't proud of his past and wished he could take it back but he knew he never could. "It took Angel a hundred years to deal with his past and we don't have that kind of time." Spike looked down at hearing Angels name again.

"I trust you completely and I know you would never hurt me or this baby that is how I know you would never return to feeding. I see you now, the real you, I have for a while. You faced the monster inside of you and you fought back. You risked everything to be a better man and you can be. You are. You may not see it, but I do. I do. I believe in you, Spike."

Spike was speechless, moving forward he captured her lips with his own pulling back after a moment he smiled at her lovingly.

"If you ever change your mind and want me to get my soul back I will."

"I know. That's why you will never need too." They smiled at each other, lost in each other's eyes before Giles interrupted them.

"I'll make the arrangements." He said before leaving the two lovers alone wrapped in each other's arms.


	18. Past & present collide

_i__Chapter 18__/i_

_i__Past and present collide__/i_

Two months had passed since Buffy had been made aware of the council's plans for both her and her unborn child. Since then, Spike had undergone surgery to remove the chip. She was beyond happy when Giles came out to tell her that it was a success and that Spike was doing fine.

Giles had made it abundantly clear to Spike that he would be keeping a close eye on him, but Spike had been nothing but perfect. Still patrolling and most importantly, not feeding. There had been a few attacks but not from the council. It turned out that news of Buffy's pregnancy had reached the demon community.

They, of course, saw the baby as a threat and were looking to kill both Buffy and the baby. Thankfully in the few times they had made an attempt, Spike had been around to make quick work of showing them just how he felt about them trying to hurt his lover and unborn child.

Willow had decided that it was time to work a little magic and had set a mystical barrier preventing not only demon violence but also human violence inside the Summer's house. This meant that should anyone get in, their ability to hurt anyone in the house was very limited. She had made sure to place the same spell on Giles' and Xander's homes, her dorm room and of course the Magic Box.

Buffy felt pretty safe but both Spike and Giles insisted that she never leave the house alone. If for some reason she had to go out during the day, she was to have either Willow or Giles with her, packed to the hilt with spells and weapons. And of course if she needed to go out at night, Spike was always at her side.

Spike had put a full stop to her slaying duties, saying night time was far too dangerous for her to be out where demons would definitely be. At least during the day there was no threat of vampires but as Spike had reminded Buffy over and over again as she argued with him; night time didn't just hold the threat of demons and vampires, but the council too.

Robson had wanted to go back in undercover for them but Buffy had refused to let him, explaining it was far too dangerous. He had reluctantly agreed and was now staying with Giles until this whole thing was over with.

Tonight, Buffy was home, Joyce and Giles were upstairs talking and Spike was out patrolling with Willow and Xander. Hopping up from the couch she went to move into the kitchen to get a drink when she heard a knock at the door. Turning, she opened it slightly to see Angel.

"Angel what are you doing here?" she asked, stunned to see him.

"We need to talk Buffy, can I come in?" he asked, looking worried.

"Of course." She smiled, opening the door fully letting him walk in. Shutting it behind her, she turned to face him, seeing him with his back still to her pacing nervously.

"Buffy, Cordy had a vision about you and..." He stopped mid sentence when he turned to see her very pregnant belly. His mouth fell open in shock and it took a moment for him to collect himself.

"Angel are you okay?" she asked, completely forgetting that he had no idea she was pregnant. Truth was, she hadn't spoken to Angel since he had shown up at her dorm room to apologise for their fight in L.A. It seemed so long ago now.

"You're pregnant?" She could hear the hurt in his voice and couldn't help but feel bad for him. A part of her was reluctant to tell him it was Spike's baby. Not because she was ashamed of Spike or worried about what Angel would say, but because this was something he would never have. She knew would be heartbreaking for Angel to discover his grandchild had got it.

"You're quick." She laughed slightly.

"I didn't realise you and Riley where so serious," he replied, shaking his head in confusion.

"Ah, we're not. Riley and I broke up a while ago," she stuttered slightly, moving into the kitchen and feeling Angel follow her.

"That bastard" Angel hissed "I'll kill him."

"Why?" Buffy asked, turning to face him standing on the other side of the kitchen island.

"Buffy, the guy gets you pregnant then leaves you, he deserves a good beating." Moving around the island, he cupped Buffy's cheek. "I'll be here for you, Buffy, with whatever you or the baby needs... I love you," he whispered. Buffy felt her guts twist in knots. She didn't want to hurt Angel, a part of her would always love him but she hadn't been b**"in love"/b **with him for a long Time. When she saw him move in to kiss her she quickly stepped back, sighing.

"That's really sweet Angel, I'll always love you, you'll always be in my heart but I..I haven't been in love with you for a long time." She saw the hurt wash over his face and instantly felt bad. "I don't want to hurt you Angel, I'm just trying to be honest... besides the baby isn't Riley's, he didn't leave me high and dry."

"I didn't realize you where seeing anyone else."

"I wasn't... look Angel, I didn't plan this it just kind of happened, there was a prophecy, apocalypse blah, blah, blah... it's a really long story."

"I got time," he replied, stepping closer to her.

"Why are you here Angel?" she asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Sighing, Angel decided to drop it for the moment.

"Cordy had a vision of you in danger."

"Angel, I'm always in danger, I'm the slayer."

"This was different, Buffy. She said you where strapped to a table, scared and alone... She failed to mention the pregnant belly though, now I know why she kept giggling." He muttered the last part but Buffy could still hear it. She couldn't help but giggle herself.

"Angel, ever since I fell pregnant I'm never alone, ever. Besides you know me better than that. When do I ever get scared?" she replied, trying to sound strong and confident.

"Buffy, she said Drusilla was there."

"Drusilla?" Buffy asked, shocked. She had to admit that now she was worried.

"I was shocked too. Why would Drusilla come after you? I mean I know you're the slayer but she was never one to seek a slayer out, that was more Spike's thing." Buffy swallowed hard.

"Buffy, you need to tell me what is going on here. This might have something to do with why Dru is after you."

"Angel..." she started, but he quickly cut her off moving the cup Buffy's cheek again.

"Buffy you're not going to hurt me... who is the father?"

Sighing, she prepared to tell him but was cut off by the sound of Spike's voice.

"I am. Now Peaches, how about you take your hands off my girl?" Spike snapped. Angel turned abruptly at the sound of his grandchild's voice, seething with hatred.

"Your girl!" he hissed loudly. Vamping out, he growled possessively. "I'll kill you, Spike," he announced, running for Spike full strength only to be slammed back by an invisible force. He went flying across the kitchen and smashed through the back door to land on the grass outside, unconscious.

Buffy sighed, turning to face Spike. "You baited him. You knew the spell wouldn't let him hurt you," she snapped angrily

"Poof deserved it," he replied, clearly annoyed at the show of affection he had walked in on.

"We'll talk about this later, Spike."

"Oh, you can count on it luv," he replied, just as annoyed as she was. Just then, Joyce and Giles came running down the stairs and into the kitchen wielding weapons.

"Spike, another attack?" Giles asked, looking around.

"Not exactly," he replied, pointing out to Angel who still lay unmoving.

"Angel and Spike got into it a bit," Buffy informed him.

"Angel?" Joyce's asked, surprised.

"The spell didn't hold?" Giles asked worried.

"Oh no it held just fine. Spike forgot to mention it to Angel and it slapped Angel across the room."

"Oh good" Giles sighed with relief. Buffy looked at him, confused. "Oh well not good that he got hurt, but good it's working okay," Giles corrected, silently laughing to himself on the inside happy that Angel had been hurt by his own aggression. Moving outside, he helped pull a now awake Angel to his feet and into the house, placing him on the couch.

"Angel, are you okay?" Buffy asked.

"I'm fine, what happened?" Angel still sounded a little groggy.

"I forgot to tell you that Willow put up a no demon or human violence spell to protect me and the baby."

"Baby, Spike's baby," he whispered, sounding confused. Suddenly he was on his feet. "Buffy this is Spike. He is dangerous. How could you sleep with him?"

"You know nothing about him, Angel, or the things he has done."

"He is evil, a vampire!" he hissed.

"And so are you. You think your soul makes you any better? If anything, it makes you more of a danger." He looked at her, hurt and shocked. "One moment of perfect happiness, right, just one, and that soul is gone and Angelus is back. You think I've forgotten the things he did in his time here? I haven't. I never will. Spike may not have a soul, Angel, but he doesn't feed on humans..."

"Why? because of that chip he got rammed into his skull? That's not change, Buffy."

"Chip's gone, mate. Has been for a while." Spike smiled.

"You had it removed?" Angel spat, looking at Buffy.

"Yes. And guess what? He still doesn't feed on humans. He still patrols for me, protects my friends and family and loves me so completely, all without a soul. Could Angelus ever do that?"

Angel put his head down ashamed. "Buffy, that's different..."

"You're right, it is. Spike is different, and like it or not he is in my life and my heart... I love him." Buffy watched more hurt wash over Angel, slamming into him like a tidal wave. "If you ever cared about me, you'll accept that." He took a deep breath, reluctantly nodding.

"Good. Now I'm going to call Xander to see if he can fix the back door and Giles can give you the run down about this prophecy." Grasping Spike by the hand, she dragged him into the kitchen with her.

"Spike that was unacceptable," she snapped, turning to face him while pointing at the very broken door.

"Oh come on luv, Xander will have that fixed in no time," he sighed.

"I meant how you baited Angel," she replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"I saw the poof show up, I heard the things he was saying to you, and saw how he was touching you."

"Then you should have also heard what I said to him," she snapped. Sighing, she let her arms fall to her sides. "Spike, what do I have to do to prove to you that you're the only one I want?" she whispered, eyes glassing over.

Sighing, he stepped forward wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Nothing, luv. I already know that, I was being a git." Stepping back, he looked at her, trying his best to explain. "You need to understand, pet. Angelus has always been a thorn in my side since day one, determined to take everything from me."

"Like Drusilla?" she replied, a tear slipping from her eye.

"You're the only one for me pet... I love you," he reassured her, wiping the tear from her cheek.

"I love you too." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly. Pulling back, she took a deep breath, knowing he needed to know. "Did you hear what Angel said about Cordy's vision?"

"Just that she saw you bound, scared and alone. But Buffy, I won't let anyone hurt you or the bit," he told her. He ran his hand over her swollen tummy, feeling his daughter kick and move around at his touch.

"I know but Spike... Cordy saw... Drusilla's coming for me." She saw fear loom in his eyes for the first time. If possible he went paler than usual, moving forward wrapping his arms around her again and placing a reassuring kiss on her head, he held her close.

"I'll kill her before I let her hurt either of you. I promise."

She nodded into his chest, believing him and hoping that everything would be all right.


	19. Hard truths

i_Chapter 19_/i

i_Hard truths_/i

b**Two months later**/b

Angel had hung around for about a week before heading back to L.A, promising to start the search for Drusilla and that he wouldn't be far away should Buffy need him for anything. Buffy had been trying her hardest to keep a brave face but she knew Spike could see right through her.

The past couple of weeks, Spike, Willow and Tara had been spending a lot of time hunched over dusty old text books and coming and going at all hours. Willow and Tara had temporarily moved into the spare room in the Summers house so that if Drusilla did show up, or any other baddie, they would have not only a very pissed off vampire to deal with but two powerful witches.

Tonight, everyone was home except her mother who had to work. Willow had told Buffy she had some good news about the baby and wanted to sit down with her and explain everything. Moving into the lounge room she saw Willow, Tara and Spike talking among themselves. Spike stood, moving to help her sit. Buffy had to be honest, she would be so relieved when this baby was born. With only four weeks to go she had gotten uncomfortably big.

"So what's the big news?" Buffy asked, sitting across from Willow and Tara.

"You may have noticed that the three of us have been really busy lately," Willow started.

"I'll say. I've hardly seen you guys in the past two weeks."

"The thing is luv, after Angel's visit Willow realized with so many dangers out there the baby would never be safe, even after it is born, so she started digging," Spike tried his best to explain.

"It didn't seem right, this whole big prophecy with no sure fire way to keep her safe until this apocalypse," Willow continued. "So we started to dig deeper into the prophecy, started reaching out to... well let's just say they were not our normal contacts." Willow sighed, trying not to worry Buffy.

"Not our normal contacts?" Buffy asked, looking around the room anxiously. "Willow who have you been talking to?"

"It doesn't really matter Buffy. We were safe, Spike always came with Tara and me and after we got the information we needed, Spike got rid of them," Willow whispered the last part.

"Got rid of them?" Buffy asked, surprised, looking at Spike.

"They were of the demon type luv. Besides, I couldn't leave any witnesses," he informed her,

She reluctantly agreed. "Does Giles know about this?"

"N..no, we knew he would worry too much about us getting hurt," Tara stuttered.

"Oh Willow this sounds as if it was really dangerous," Buffy sighed.

"Buffy it doesn't matter now, because we are all safe and we got the information we needed. It's good news Buffy, really good." Willow smiled happily.

"Do I have to beat it out of you?" Buffy joked as all three just stared at her.

"Oh right," Willow laughed, pulling out some paperwork from her bag. "So it turned out once the baby is born, she will be under the protection of the powers that be. If anyone, good or evil, makes an attempt on her life, it will be punishable by death."

"Okay but doesn't that mean they can still try to hurt her?"

"Well they can luv, but they won't get far," Spike started before Tara cut in.

"We don't know exactly how his works but we know she will have a type of protection cloche over her."

"Well that's good right?" Buffy asked, feeling excited and hopeful. "I mean even with the apocalypse coming she will be protected."

"Oh no Buffy once the baby is born, she will be protected until the time of the coming darkness and then... well then she is on her own," Willow explained. Buffy felt all her hope fall away. Standing up, she went to move away from the group.

"Buffy!" Willow called.

"Will, I appreciate everything you guys did, I do, but right now I just need to be alone. I'm sorry," Buffy whispered, grabbing her coat and heading out the front door. She didn't make it off the front porch before Spike grasped her hand, turning her to face him.

"Buffy luv..." he started, only to be cut off.

"Spike I can't do this, it's just not right," she whispered, shaking her head, her eyes misting over.

"What do you mean pet?"

"This isn't right, bringing a child into a world full of death and darkness. At least most kids never find out about this stuff, but our daughter will be expected to fight it... It's not right," she sobbed, tears slipping from her eyes as she hugged her swollen pregnant belly. "I refuse to do that to her."

"Buffy we don't have a lot of choice."

"No? I can run. Take her with me, protect her from all of this."

"And when the darkness comes… what? Hell on earth?"

"So I'll fight it in her place."

"You know you aren't strong enough and I won't lose you, I won't watch you die!" Spike yelled, feeling his whole body go tense at the thought of her dying.

"But you'll watch her die?" Buffy yelled back, rage boiling inside her.

"She's not going to die, not if we train her, prepare her," Spike replied, lowering his voice.

"It's not right Spike. To them she just some chosen one, but you know what she is to me?... My daughter," Buffy whispered, letting more tears slip from her eyes. Spike moved forward, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"She's my daughter too luv and I will protect you both 'til the end of the world," he whispered into her hair. "Now let's go back inside." Buffy smiled softly as Spike brushed the tears from her eyes. All of a sudden Buffy heard a whistle through the air and Spike looked at her, stunned.

"Spike, what's wrong?" she asked, but he said nothing as he crumpled to the ground in a heap. Buffy moved fast, attempting to drag him towards the front door, but when she heard the same whistle in the air and a sharp pinprick on the back of her neck, she knew she was in trouble. Her vision started to blur as her world turned black. Slumping to the floor, the last thing she saw was three men all in black and balaclavas running towards them.

Spike woke with a groan; his head was pounding so hard he thought his brain might explode right out of his skull. Taking a deep unneeded breath he attempted to sit up. Hearing Giles and Willow asking him if he was okay, the memory of what happened came crashing back. Eyes snapping open, he looked around the room frantically searching for Buffy.

"Buffy? Where is she?" he demanded to know, trying to stand but struggling, his legs still weakened by whatever he was shot with.

"We don't know where she is. We went to see if you guys were okay and found you unconscious on the front porch."

"I was shot with something," he informed them, still confused.

"Yeah this," she said, passing him a small dart. "It's a muscle relaxant mixed with a high does sedative, very effective. It would have knocked you out in just a few seconds."

"I thought this wasn't possible with the anti violence barrier," he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well it's not as if you were inside it."

"We i_were_/i bloody inside it Red," he snapped.

"But they weren't."

"Turns out, they can be outside it and shoot or throw things in," Xander said, stepping forward. "Something I wish we had known about before," Xander couldn't help but snap. Willow looked down, hurt and ashamed. Tara moved up wrapping her arm around her lover in the hopes of comforting her.

"All right, that's enough," Giles snapped, stepping closer to the group. "This is no one's fault, least of all Willow's. She had no way of knowing this could happen. Now I suggest that instead of sitting here blaming each other, we blame the person actually responsible, the bastard who took Buffy, and focus on finding Buffy." They all nodded in agreement.

Xander moved forward, hugging Willow tight. "I'm sorry Will. I'm just scared for Buffy," he whispered.

"I know. Me too," she replied, hugging him back.

"I have contacted Angel. He is on his way with Cordy. They're hoping that if she is in Sunnydale, she might get a vision of where Buffy is, but until then we have Tara doing a locater spell," Giles informed Spike, and he finally got to his feet.

"Whoever took Buffy is blocking my spell but I have a general area of where she is," Tara said, getting to her feet and passing them the map.

"That's down near the docks, warehouse district," Xander said, looking at the map. "That's a huge area. It will take us hours to search every warehouse."

"I know where she is," Giles announced, feeling dread seep into his very core.

"Where, watcher?" Spike asked, eager to get going.

"Here," Giles informed them, pointing to a warehouse on the map. "It's owned by the council. It's where they do a lot of their... information extraction." He swallowed.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, huh?" Xander looked at him, confused.

"Torture." Spike spoke, fear lacing his voice, knowing exactly what Giles meant. Taking a deep unneeded breath, he looked around the room seeing everyone equally concerned. He just hoped they got to Buffy in time because if anything happened to her or their daughter, he knew nothing and no one would stop him from killing each and every person involved.


	20. Saving sunshine

i_Chapter 20_/i

i_Saving sunshine_/i

Buffy tried to fight through the fuzziness that seemed to overcrowd her mind. Opening her eyes slowly, she tried desperately to focus but her eyes blurred under the glare of the bright light that swayed just above her. Her body ached and her head pounded. bi_**What the hell happened?"**_/i/b she thought to herself, trying to remember.

She remembered Willow telling her about the protection for the baby, and then she had ran out of the house. Had she fallen? Maybe hit her head? No that couldn't be right, Spike would be there waiting for her to wake up.

It hit her then, like a tonne of bricks. She'd been talking to Spike then watched him slump to the floor unconscious, then something had pricked her in the neck. She moved to feel her neck and that's when she realized her hands were bound. Panic burned through her. Forcing her eyes open again, she tried to focus and saw she was in some type of warehouse. She was tied to a cold metal surface. That was when she remembered Angel's words to her about Cordy's vision.

ib _**She said you were strapped to a table, scared and alone.**_/b/i Buffy tried to calm herself, realizing Cordy's vision had come true. Just as she started to slow her breathing, she heard someone come in and move to stand next to her.

"Well, I see you're finally awake Miss Summers."

Looking up, she saw Quentin Travers smiling smugly at her. "Travers, I should have guessed," she sighed in irritation.

"I'm surprised you didn't, you were always very resourceful."

"Then you know I'm getting out of here, one way or another."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening. Unfortunately you're too much of a liability," he informed her, pacing alongside her.

"I won't let you hurt her."

"Hurt her?" Travers looked stunned as he approached her. "You misunderstand Miss Summers. We have no desire to hurt her, we intend to raise her. She will be our most powerful weapon yet."

"She is not your weapon," Buffy yelled, thrashing at her restraints.

Travers laughed loudly at her actions. "You should really calm yourself; I would hate to see you hurt."

"Yeah, I can see you're real cut up about it," she spat.

"Well, no matter. Very soon the surgical team will be here and shortly after that, the most powerful being ever born will arrive."

"Even if you manage to get out of Sunnydale with her, and that's a big if, do you really think that once she finds out the truth that she won't hunt you down and kill you all?"

"I don't foresee that being a problem because she will never know of you or Sunnydale." He smiled, leaning next to Buffy's face.

She fought the urge to spit in his face. "What, are you going to tell her she was an immaculate conception?"

"Don't be ridiculous. She will grow up believing I'm her father and that her mother tragically died giving birth to her." He chuckled, running his fingers across her face.

She pulled away from his touch, fighting the urge to throw up. "Spike won't stop, none of them will, not until they find her and you," Buffy hissed.

"Oh Miss Summers." He laughed evilly. "What makes you think they're still alive?" Buffy felt her skin go cold, her heart pounding in her ears at his admission.

"What did you do?" she whispered. He just stood staring at her. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" she yelled.

Slamming his hands on the metal just inches from her face, he hissed, "I eliminated the threat."

Buffy's mind spun. They were dead, all of them, because of her. "Oh my god," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"You really have no one to blame but yourself," he replied standing to pace again.

Looking up at him, her eyes held a mixture of confusion and rage. "What?" she breathed.

"First you embarrass the council by running around with that beast Angelus. That was one thing, but then to form a relationship with Spike... You were an embarrassment that couldn't be tolerated... and that mouth of yours. So high and mighty, thinking you run this show..."

"I'm the slayer," she spat.

"You are a weapon, nothing more... a weapon that can be replaced."

Buffy felt her blood run cold; she needed to get out of here. No one was coming for her, she was alone but she couldn't let this monster take her daughter. Buffy thrashed some more, trying to break the restraints, but it was no use.

"You should really calm yourself Miss Summers, it will all be over soon," he sneered, stopping near her legs.

"And you should have retrained my legs." She glared at him. Lifting her right leg and kicking him full force in the nose, she watched as he flew across the room and smashed into a nearby wall, splintering the foundation with the force of her kick. Dragging himself to his feet, he grasped his nose as blood poured from it.

"You're going to pay for that, you little bitch!" he hissed. Grabbing a scalpel from the tray of instruments, he thrusted her top up, exposing her pregnant belly.

"I'm going to enjoy cutting into you." He snarled, "If you're a screamer, feel free."

She had just felt the blade touch her belly when suddenly banging and screaming echoed through the warehouse. Then there was silence.

Travers turned towards the door, the scalpel still in his hand. Buffy could see his hands trembling, he was scared. Maybe it was Angel, maybe he had heard what had happened. Suddenly the door was kicked open, revealing the intruder.

"Drusilla," Buffy whispered fearfully.

"Hello Sunshine." She smiled like a little girl. "Such a naughty boy. Tsk tsk. Miss Edith told me all about you," she scolded, shaking her head at Travers.

He turned, trying to keep her in his sights but it was no use. Within a blink of an eye, she was behind him. One hand knocked the scalpel from his grasp, the other wrapped around his neck, exposing it to her. Shifting into game face, Drusilla bit down viciously. Pulling away after a moment, she smiled at Buffy with blood dripping from her chin.

"Perhaps I should keep you forever, we could have many fun tea parties with Miss Edith." Her golden eyes gleamed with excitement and blood lust.

"Dru," Buffy whispered, her eyes pleading.

"I suppose you're right, Sunshine. He would never stop trying to find our girl."

Buffy was stunned. How did Dru know exactly what she was thinking?

"Pity," Drusilla said indifferently before snapping his neck with one swift movement and dropping him to the ground with a thud. Moving over to Buffy, she quickly unbound her and helped her to her feet.

"Dru, why are you here?" Buffy asked, confused and still fearful that the vampire may also be after her daughter.

"Don't fear Sunshine I'm here to save you." She smiled happily, touching Buffy's belly. "She is precious, our little one."

Normally, everything in Buffy would be telling her to get away from the crazed vampire, but for some reason she was oddly comforted by her touch. "Thank you."

Drusilla smiled at her words. Grasping Buffy's wrists gently, she lifted them to her mouth and licked her wounds to help seal them. "They shall heal nicely, Sunshine," Dru told her. "Come along, it's time to get you home to your prince." She giggled childishly, holding Buffy's hand and leading her through the warehouse.

Buffy looked around at the mass of bodies. A part of her felt sorry for them, not one of them had stood a chance against the vampire's attack. "Dru he... he's dead, they all are," she cried softly. What she heard next stunned her beyond belief. Dru moved forward wrapping her arms around her protectively.

"Don't be silly, Sunshine. He comes for you now." She smiled, pulling back to look at the slayer's eyes.

"What?" But before Dru could reply, the warehouse doors burst open revealing Spike, Giles, Angel, Xander, Willow, Tara and Cordy. Spike was the first to react to Drusilla's presence, aiming his crossbow ready to fire, but Buffy jumped in front of her.

"Spike no... she saved me, she saved both of us."

Crossbow dropping from his grasp, Spike couldn't believe his ears. He moved to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. "Oh god, luv. I thought I'd lost you, I'm so sorry," he muttered into her hair, spraying kisses on her neck and face.

"It's not your fault, and we're okay. How did you get away?"

"What do you mean pet?" Spike looked at her, confused.

"He said you were all dead."

"Giles spotted one of the council blokes planting a bomb under the house, he took care of him."

Buffy sighed, thankful they were all safe.

"Can't say the same about our office," Angel said, stepping forward. "Thankfully no one was inside."

"I'm so sorry, guys."

"As you said, Buffy. It's not anyone's fault. I'm so glad you're okay." Angel smiled.

"Yeah, thanks to Dru." Spike stepped back from Buffy's grasp and moved to stand in front of his sire.

"Why?" he asked, stunned.

"Poor William, so much pain, all my doing," she sobbed softly.

"It's okay pet," he whispered, hugging her softly.

"So sorry, my sweet William."

He nodded in understanding. He had been so devoted to her, looked after her for over a hundred years, and all she had done was hurt him. This was her way of making up for it all. Stepping back he moved over to Buffy wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"She glows William, the little Sunshine," Drusilla told him, rubbing Buffy's pregnant belly. "She will save us all. She is going to change the world," Dru whispered.

Suddenly Buffy pulled back, grasping her tummy. "Oh god," she groaned.

Everyone rushed to her side, even Dru.

"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked, panicked.

"Oh god, I think my water just broke," she gasped out. Taking deep breaths, she could no longer contain her wails as pain ripped through her. "Aaaaaahhhhh!"


	21. Darkest before Dawn

i_Chapter 21_/i

i_Darkest before Dawn_/i

If someone had told Buffy a year ago that she would be giving birth at this time, she would have laughed hysterically. She still couldn't believe the events of the past nine months, she had been surprised at every turn.

First the discovery of the prophecy, then realizing her feelings for Spike, breaking up with Riley then finding out she was pregnant to a vampire no less. ib_**So much for them not being able to have kids,**_/b/i she laughed inwardly. Being kidnapped by her own council and them trying to kill her, her friends and her family, although she couldn't really say she was surprised by that. It hadn't been the first time they had tried to kill her and she doubted it would be the last.

The biggest surprise had been Drusilla coming to her rescue. When Angel had told her about Cordy's vision, they had all thought Dru was there to kill both Buffy and her unborn child but when she had swept in and saved her, Buffy had been beyond shock but grateful.

As they headed to the hospital, Giles had his foot pressed flat to the floor and she was leaning against Spike in the back seat. She was sure she was pushing him into the side panel with each contraction, but all he did was mutter small comforts in her ear and stroked her hair gently. As they whizzed past houses and buildings, Spike could have sworn Giles drove though every stop sign and red light in their path.

When they arrived, Drusilla was waiting in front of the hospital along with the rest of the Sunnydale and L.A gang. Dru promised to stay close to protect them, making it clear that no one with harmful intentions would be getting past her. Buffy hadn't been able to stop herself from hugging Dru tightly, leaving everyone stunned.

Then Buffy lay on a hospital bed as doctors and midwifes moved around her. She couldn't believe how fast things were progressing. During her pre natal classes, the teacher had explained that labour could go for a number of hours but her waters had only broken twenty minutes before and according to the doctor she was already fully dilated and ready to push.

Buffy tried to stop herself from wailing as pain gripped her, trying to breathe through her contractions. She was grateful when she saw her mother come in to hold her free hand across from Spike.

"Mom" she whispered, her voice sounding tired.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart," her mother reassured her, patting her sweaty forehead gently.

"AAARRRHHH! Oh god..." She couldn't stop herself from wailing. Spike found himself becoming increasingly worried for her. He could not remember a time or a place where Buffy had ever been in so much pain. Glancing across, he could see that Joyce's normally comforting eyes were filled with despair.

Spike felt totally helpless. Here he was, a master vampire, strong and powerful, and he had never felt more useless in his life. He hated it. The tight grip on his hand began to ease and he knew that the latest contraction was winding down. Just then the doctor walked in to check on Buffy's progress.

"Well how are we doing tonight?" the doctor asked, so cheerfully it made Buffy want to punch him in the nose.

Lifting her head from her pillow, she looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" she hissed. "Every single inch of my body is aching while this baby tried to rip its way out of me! How do you think I'm doing?"

"Doc, isn't there something you can give her for the pain?" Spike almost begged.

"I'm afraid not. Buffy is in the active part of her labour, it's too late for pain relief," he explained. "How about we start pushing, Buffy?" he asked, moving between her legs. Buffy nodded at this, desperate to have it over and done with.

"Okay Buffy nice big push."

"AAAARRRRHHHH!" Buffy screamed out, lifting her head. She pushed with the contraction, not even caring that the doctor was now staring in between her legs. When the contraction finally ended she lay her head back, breathing heavily and looking at her mother, tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this mom," she sighed, trying not to cry.

"Of course you can sweetheart. You're strong, and just think, once it's all done you can meet your beautiful baby girl," her mother comforted her.

Just then Buffy was hit by another contraction; they were right on top of each other now with barely a break between. Taking a deep breath, she pushed again, screaming out her frustration and pain. The contraction dulled and Buffy vaguely heard the doctor start to speak to her.

"That's great Buffy, I can see a head now so let's try another really big push."

Buffy nodded. Her baby girl was almost here. She could feel the last of the contraction washing away and she turned to Spike. His eyes were a sea of emotions but she knew he was trying to stay strong for her. He smiled softly at her, as if trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Hey."

"Hi," she replied.

"You're doing amazingly pet," he said, smiling at her lovingly.

Her smiling face soon turned into a mask of pain as another contraction took hold. She started to push even though she felt as if she was being ripped apart, and that's when she felt her baby's head come out.

"You're doing great Buffy, baby's head is out. One last push should do it," her doctor encouraged.

Buffy gave it everything she had and was rewarded with the feeling of the baby slipping out of her. Smiling when she heard her daughters first cry, she sighed in relief.

"It's a healthy little girl," the doctor announced, laying the baby on Buffy's chest.

"Look what we did," Buffy said to Spike who could only stare in awe, but suddenly the room became quiet.

Buffy and Spike looked around noticing that everyone, even Joyce, seemed to be frozen. That's when Buffy noticed two strangers walking towards them. Buffy clutched her daughter close.

"Fear not, chosen one. We are here to bless this union and this child." The woman spoke, her voice seeming to echo thorough the room.

Spike watched them closely as they moved towards him, placing their hands on his chest. He felt a quick burn hit him and when they pulled away, he felt the unmistakable sensation of his heart beating.

"I'm..." he began shocked, but they quickly stopped him.

"Human? In a way. This is your reward. You still hold your power, though. You will need it when the darkness arrives."

Buffy couldn't wipe the smile from her face; Spike was human... well kind of. The two strangers moved, placing their hands on his daughter's forehead, chanting softly.

Buffy and Spike could hear whispers around the room. Spike only caught every other word, protected, chosen etc when he saw his daughter glow softly.

_**ib"She glows William, the little sunshine."/b/i **_He remembered the words Dru had spoken when she rubbed Buffy's pregnant belly back at the warehouse. Smiling, he now understood what she had meant.

"She is under our protection now, until the day of darkness arrives." The two strangers spoke in union as the glow started to fade.

"She is as beautiful as the dawn," the woman said with a smile before they both disappeared and the noise of the hospital ward returned as everyone seemed to come back to life.

"Dawn," Buffy whispered. "I think we should call her Dawn," she said, looking at Spike.

"I think Dawn is perfect luv," he replied, kissing both Buffy's and Dawn's foreheads lovingly.


	22. Forever yours

i_Chapter 22_/i

i_Forever yours_/i

b**Two months later**/b

In the passing months Buffy and Spike had easily slipped into the role of loving and attentive parents. Dawn was thriving; she was clearly more advanced than other children her age in many ways. She had shown incredible strength and at only two months old was already making an attempt to sit up alone. Buffy knew it would only be a matter of time before Dawn was crawling.

There had been a few attacks but it seemed that the protection spell on Dawn was extremely effective. If anything intending harm got close enough to Dawn, they were knocked back by a invisible force field and then either Buffy or Spike would make quick work of them, but it seemed for the time being the demon community had got the message to stay away.

Buffy and Spike still saw Dru from time to time, she would come to check on Dawn, but she seemed mostly to be spending her time eradicating any demons that posed a threat to Dawn.

On her first visit to meet Dawn, the very night she had been born, she had cradled the little baby in her arms but neither Spike nor Buffy could believe their eyes when Dawn reached up to touch Dru's face. A bright white light had come from their daughter's hand enveloping Dru's whole body.

Buffy had panicked for a moment but the light seemed to fade quickly, and suddenly Dru made sense. No more talking in riddles or in a child like state. It seemed that Dawn had healed her tortured mind. Dru had hugged Dawn close, kissing her little forehead and whispering a thank you before handing her back to her mother. It was that night that Dru had sworn never to leave Dawn's side for long. Her purpose now in this world was to protect the young girl for as long as she lived.

The Watchers' Council had sent a team of representatives to talk to Buffy and Spike. Both Giles and Robson had been there to confirm that what the council was saying was true. Everyone that had agreed with Travers' cause had died in that warehouse and no one would ever make another attempt on Dawn, Spike or Buffy. A decree had been passed within the Council so that if anyone did make an attempt it would be punishable by death.

A week after bringing Dawn home from the hospital, Joyce and Giles had made an announcement that they had secretly been seeing each other for months but with the pressure of demons and Travers they had thought it best to wait to tell everyone until thing had calmed down.

Joyce moved in with Giles and told Buffy and Spike she wanted them to live in the Summers' house to raise Dawn. Buffy had been unsure at first how she felt about this new romance but after seeing them together so happy and in love, she decided that if anyone deserved that kind of happiness, it was Joyce and Giles and she wouldn't be the one to stand in their way.

Just after Joyce had moved out there had been an attempt on Dawn. While killing the demon, Spike had vamped out. Panic and dread had filled him, was the spell the powers had done on him fading? What he feared most was the thought of never being able to walk in the sun with his girls again.

Willow, Giles and Robson had gone in to complete research mode and after a few weeks of reaching out to all possible sources, they had good news. Spike was a daywalker as Giles had put it. Half human half demon. He could walk in the sun, crosses and holy water had no effect on him and he would no longer need blood to survive, but he still had a little demon in him which is where his strength, speed and the ability to heal came from.

He quickly discovered he now also had a soul but as painful as his past memories were, he tried his best every day to work through them and not to let them consume him. He worked hard to make things right by saving as many people as he could.

In their search for answers, they had discovered information about Buffy too. Just like Spike she would not age anymore. This wasn't a slayer trait but a side effect of having Dawn. Dawn was immortal. She would grow up to the age of around twenty five and then stop aging just like both Buffy and Spike.

Buffy wasn't sure at first how she felt about this. She knew that one day she would have to watch her family and friends grow old and die, but knowing that Dawn would live on forever... Well, she knew she couldn't handle knowing her baby girl would be alone in this world so she was happy to stay as long as both Dawn and Spike were there with her.

Tonight Dawn was spending the night with Joyce and Giles, giving Buffy and Spike some much needed time together. After going out to dinner and a taking walk along the waterfront they had returned home.

On returning home, Buffy had said she was going to have a quick shower. Spike had gone into the kitchen to make them both a hot cocoa but when he turned to go into the lounge room, he saw Buffy standing in the doorway wearing only a red lace baby doll lingerie top and matching red lace thong. Spike almost choked on his cocoa at the sight of the goddess before him.

"I thought you were going to have a shower pet?" he said, wearing his trade mark smirk.

"I wanted to surprise you," she whispered, walking towards him and running her hands up his shirt-covered chest.

"Well you succeeded luv," he laughed softly.

"We have been together now for a year. So much has happened but we made it through." She grasped his shirt and ripped it open with one good tug, running her hands up his bare chest and loving the feel of his now warm skin under her palms. Feeling his heart thumping, she stopped for a moment enjoying the feel of it. "I love that feeling," she whispered, leaning her ear to his chest to listen to it for a moment.

"Still getting used to it myself."

"You have given me so much," she said, pulling back to look at him. "But I want one more thing right now," she said, her voice husky as she smiled at him.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I know what you want pet." Grasping her bum, he easily lifted her, sitting her on the kitchen island and positioning himself between her legs, she could feel his jean covered erection pocking into her thigh.

"I want you to claim me," she announced,

Spike looked at her, stunned. That was not what he was expecting. "Are you sure about this luv? This is forever, you will be mine and no one else's," he replied, looking at her seriously.

"There is no one else I would ever want," she informed him. "We have forever to be with each other and I want to make it clear to the demon world that you're mine and I'm yours forever."

He moved in fast, smashing his lips onto hers. The kiss was hot and demanding. He felt her push his torn shirt from his shoulders as he moved to do the same, lifting the hem of her lacy top and breaking their kiss for a moment to pull it over her head and throw it to the floor. He took a moment to admire her then moving in, he sucked one pert nipple into his hot mouth, flicking his tongue over it rapidly before moving to the other to give it the same treatment.

"Oh Spike," she moaned. Pulling him up to a heated kiss, she fumbled with his pants for a moment before unzipping them and pushing them down with the aid of her feet.

He easily stepped out of them as he had removed his boots earlier. Moving his hand between them, he quickly removed her wet thong tossing it aside with the rest of their clothes.

Grasping his hard cock, she positioned him at her entrance. She needed him inside her now.

He slipped his cock up and down her wet slit, teasing her clit and hearing her whimper. He couldn't help the cocky smirk that formed on his lips.

"Spike, please, no more teasing… need you inside me," she begged, and he happily obliged, sliding into her warm heat.

He groaned loudly at the feeling of being inside her wet heat. "Oh, god. Luv, you feel so good... always so hot and wet for me," he moaned, thrusting in and out of her slowly before starting to pick up the pace. "Still so bloody tight, forever will never be long enough."

He pulled out of her almost completely before slamming back into her, hitting just the right spot inside her that made her eyes roll up and her toes curl. This was perfection, being together. She knew they had been made for each other.

Spike tried to keep his pace steady but when he looked down to where they were so intimately joined, groaning at the sight of him slipping in and out of her wet pussy, he lost control. Slamming into her harder and faster, his hands gripped her hips in a brutal hold that would no doubt leave bruises.

Buffy followed his eyes seeing his cock, slick with her juices, disappear and reappear from her hot quim. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She was so close she could feel the burn starting to grow.

"Spike please now... do it now," she begged, baring her neck to him.

Seeing her blood pumping away just under the skin, her hot pussy sucking him in deeper and deeper, he vamped out licking her neck and making her moan before slipping his fangs into her neck.

Buffy screamed in delight as she started to cum around him.

Pulling back, he licked her wound closed. "Mine" he growled possessively.

"Yes yours, only yours," she groaned, slowly coming down from her high.

Grasping the back of his neck, she tilted his head and sank her blunt human teeth into his creamy white skin. At the first taste of his coppery blood, she was surprised to find she liked the taste, and when she felt him cumming inside her, screaming her name, she was hit by a sudden and powerful orgasm making her throw her head back and moan his name.

"Spike... god you're mine," she claimed.

"Yours pet, only yours," he reciprocated. Moving in, he captured her lips, kissing her sweetly.

"I love you," she whispered as they pulled apart.

"I love you too," he replied. Looking at her and cupping her cheek, he suddenly looked serious.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried. Slipping from her heat he bent down pulling something from his pants pocket.

"Marry me luv?" he asked, sounding almost a little frightened. He passed her a red velvet box and opened it to display a beautiful princess diamond ring.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, shocked.

"You wanted to show the demon world we belong to each other and no one else, and I would like to show that to the human world too," he told her.

"Of course I'll marry you," she laughed, hugging him close.

Pulling back, he smiled happily at her.

"Where did you get this? It's so beautiful," she whispered as he removed it from the box.

"It was my mother's and now I want it to be yours," he replied, slipping it onto her finger.

Moving to kiss him again, she couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her face as he swept her up into his arms to carry her upstairs and to their room.

She couldn't believe her life now. She was a mother and a soon to be wife, mated to a half vampire half human who used to be her mortal enemy but was now the love of her life. This isn't how she thought her life would turn out but sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you planned.

Sometimes it turns out better.

The End


End file.
